Fuego y Hielo
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Por años había permanecido en un profundo encierro, recelosa del mundo exterior a causa de unos dones con los que no había pedido nacer. Pero un encuentro inesperado le haría encontrarse con la única persona que, al igual que ella, tenía demonios con los que luchar y un secreto que había tratado de ocultar durante toda su vida. (Short-fic Helsa) (AU, Dark!Elsa) ¡TERMINADO!
1. El secreto de la Familia Real

I'm back, bitches!

Hey, ¿cómo se encuentra todo el mundo? :D Ok, hace unos días que tenía esta loca historia rondando por mi cabeza y simplemente tenía que compartirla por acá y de paso seguir llenando el fandom. Es algo totalmente random y bueno, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Antes que nada, me disculpo por la posibilidad de OoC esperando que el trasfondo de la historia sirva para justificarlo. He tratado de no dejar nada al azar. Este será un short-fic al que planeo dejarle no más de 3 capítulos, porque simplemente no estoy preparada para uno más largo. xD Les he dejado una sorpresita que tal vez les guste descubrir y que no he visto demasiado por el fandom en español, jejejejeje.

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Frozen pero Mickey Mouse sí. Y ese ratón es un idiota con suerte. D:**

* * *

**El secreto de la familia real**

* * *

El Obispo de Arendelle colocó con manos temblorosas la carta que acababa de leer sobre su escritorio, tratando de digerir cada una de las palabras que acababa de leer. La misiva provenía de uno de los miembros del Consejo Real y lo que en ella le describía, se cernía sobre él como la peor de las noticias que acaban de llegar. Y Dios sabía que en los últimos tres días habían recibido ya noticias suficientemente devastadoras.

Intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden, tomó la carta nuevamente y la guardó con recelo en uno de los cajones frente a él. Lo que decía el escrito le confirmaba sin dudas que ahora más que nunca, tendrían que acelerar los planes respecto a la ceremonia de coronación que pronto tendría lugar en el palacio.

El reino entero estaba de luto pero las circunstancias demandaban nombrar a un nuevo gobernante lo antes posible. Hacía tan solo tres días que había tenido que oficiar el funeral de sus majestades, el rey Adgar y la reina Idun, quienes acababan de fallecer en un terrible accidente en altamar. Su terrible destino no hacía más que complicar la situación a la que él y los otros dignatarios del Consejo Real deberían enfrentarse.

Con pesar, se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta uno de los amplios ventanales de su oficina mirando hacia la distancia.

Sus ojos pálidos y envejecidos se quedaron fijos en algún punto del bosque que se podía apreciar, colindando con las afueras del pueblo. En algún lugar de ese espeso paraje debía encontrarse el mayor secreto de la Familia Real, uno se habían esforzado con tanto ahínco por guardar y que en cualquier momento podría salir a la luz.

La hija mayor de sus majestades había supuesto un aspecto muy desafortunado en el destino de Arendelle. Hacía veintiún años, ni ellos ni ningún otro miembro del Consejo Real habrían imaginado que la niña que acababa de nacer en un cálido día de primavera, desarrollaría capacidades tan antinaturales que se verían obligados a recurrir a tomar medidas drásticas con el fin de impedir que atentara contra el reino.

La primogénita de los reyes contaba con un don asombroso para crear y controlar el invierno. Era un poder tan bello como siniestro y él, al igual que las otras personas del consejo, había llegado a saber de lo peligroso que podía ser aquel tipo de hechicería.

Un desafortunado accidente que involucraba a la hija más pequeña de la Familia Real, había obligado a los difuntos soberanos a revelar la naturaleza de los poderes de la mayor de las princesas, ya que temían que ello interfiera con su capacidad para estar al mando del reino en un futuro. Dicho incidente también había puesto la vida de la menor de las muchachas en peligro y empujado a los reyes a tomar la decisión más difícil de sus vidas.

La princesa Elsa había sido conducida a una cabaña en lo más recóndito del bosque, en donde crecería en compañía de algunos sirvientes de confianza y su estadía ahí se mantendría en absoluto secreto. Aquel asunto se había hecho del conocimiento de un muy reducido círculo de personas, todas pertenecientes al Consejo Real. Él estaba entre ellas. Y aunque existían muchas dudas respecto de la información que ocultaban los antiguos soberanos acerca del accidente en el que se habían vuelto envueltas sus hijas y las consecuencias de este, ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a negar su apoyo ni a contradecir las órdenes del rey. Porque a final de cuentas todos coincidían en una cosa: la condición con la que había nacido aquella niña no era natural. Y una persona así, no sería capaz nunca de estar al mando de una nación. Por más que eso lastimara a sus padres.

Mantener a la primera de sus hijas apartada de Arendelle había sido algo necesario, tanto por su bien como por el de las personas del reino y por supuesto, de su hermana.

La princesa Anna había perdido todos los recuerdos que tenía acerca de ella y sus inexplicables poderes. No tenía la menor consciencia de que alguna vez había tenido una hermana. Aunque ni el Obispo ni los dignatarios que conocían el secreto se explicaban el porque, habían asumido que todo ello era un efecto del accidente que casi le cuesta la vida y que había tornado uno de los mechones de su brillante cabello pelirrojo tan blanco como la nieve.

Y no querían ir más lejos en sus indagaciones. En el fondo, tenían tanto miedo al estar tratando con algo tan desconocido, que hacían a un lado el hecho de que estaban hablando de una niña y aceptaban la elección del rey Adgar como la más adecuada. Él había tenido la esperanza de que con el tiempo, su hija podría controlar aquel don y se había negado a dar más explicaciones.

La ausencia de su heredera por supuesto, se haría notar en el reino, por lo cual esparcieron el rumor de su muerte a causa de una supuesta caída a las aguas del fiordo y celebraron una ceremonia significativa, a ojos de los ciudadanos de Arendelle. El reino se puso de luto siete días mientras el Obispo, tan solo se preguntaba cuanto más duraría aquella mentira e imploraba al cielo su perdón por ser partícipe de ello.

Sin embargo él era fiel a su rey y en el fondo, se convencía de que hacían lo necesario para lidiar con muestras de peligrosa hechicería.

Lo único que no comprendía era como pensaban Sus Majestades lidiar con aquel asunto en cuanto Elsa se hiciera mayor. Era obvio que no la podían mantener oculta para siempre y si sus poderes crecían se volvería totalmente incontenible. Al mismo tiempo, sería difícil revelarle a su hermana que todos aquellos años se encontraba viva, cuando esta ni siquiera guardaba una memoria de su existencia. Y luego estaba la reacción de sus súbditos.

Él siempre había pensado que los reyes tomarían las decisiones acertadas al llegar el momento y había confiado plenamente en sus designios.

Pero nadie contaba con su muerte repentina en aquella embarcación. Y ahora no sabía que era lo que iban a hacer. ¿Qué harían cuándo la heredera legítima al trono llegara a presentarse, si es que lo hacía? No era prudente permitir que una criatura como ella estuviera al mando. Era una hechicera.

La solución más rápida en la que había pensado el Consejo Real, tal y como lo estipulaban en la carta que le habían enviado, era coronar a Anna como la nueva reina de Arendelle, aunque ello significara hacerlo tres años antes de su mayoría de edad.

Y los preparativos se habían puesto en marcha, ya que en un par de días se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Y el Obispo rogaba en su interior porque todo saliera bien.

En especial al recordar la nefasta noticia de la que también se le informaba en la misiva.

Una pequeña comitiva de soldados, al mando de dos de los miembros del consejo, había acudido a aquel punto del bosque para dar con la princesa Elsa. Grande había sido su espanto al encontrar la cabaña en donde había pasado toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, totalmente reducida a cenizas. Sabían que los criados que vivían con ella habían sufrido el mismo destino, al encontrar sus cuerpos carbonizados en medio de tan tétrica escena.

Y de la joven no había ni rastro.

¿Dónde se encontraría? Se había preguntado internamente el avejentado hombre, reflexionando en todas las posibilidades. Aquello sin duda tenía que ser sin dudas producto de la más monstruosa brujería. Pero algo le decía que esta vez la princesa no era la responsable. Sabía que sus capacidades se relacionaban con la nieve y el hielo. ¿Sería posible que hubiera revelado otra clase de poder?

Y si no era así, ¿se trataría de alguien más? Quizá alguien se había llevado a la muchacha, aunque también era algo que le parecía descabellado. Nadie más que sus padres y el Consejo Real conocían su paradero, además de un grupo reducido de hombres de la Guardia Real, los cuales habían mostrado una extrema lealtad. Los sirvientes que le hacían compañía a la heredera jamás se habían movido fuera de los límites del bosque.

No obstante eso, el jefe de la Guardia Real había sacado sus propias deducciones y tal y como le había dicho a los dignatarios que le habían acompañado en aquella corta travesía, sospechaba que alguna persona había secuestrado a la princesa. Alguien que podía ser una gran amenaza, si había sido capaz de reducir la cabaña a tan solo ceniza.

¿Por qué se llevarían a una joven como ella? No quería conocer la respuesta, porque algo le daba verdadera mala espina en todo el asunto.

Nervioso, el Obispo se apresuró a abrigarse y salir de su despacho para reunirse con el Consejo Real. Se habían dispuesto a varios soldados para rastrear el bosque y vigilar sus afueras, con el motivo de hallar a la princesa Elsa y reportar cualquier cosa extraña que se observara en los alrededores, al igual que se había incrementado la vigilancia en el palacio.

Aun así estaba consciente de que todavía quedaban varias cosas por hacer si pretendían que el secreto de la Familia Real continuara a salvo.

* * *

—Buen día señor.

El aludido levantó la cabeza ante el saludo, dejando de lado la tarea de cortar leña en la que se hallaba inmerso. Alguien como él, que vivía a las afueras del reino, siempre tenía las manos ocupadas con tal de proveerse de lo necesario para subsistir. Y por supuesto, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de extraños. En especial como el que estaba viendo en aquel momento.

El joven frente a él era alto y vestía ropas sencillas aunque bien cuidadas. No obstante, había algo en su porte que le decía que no era precisamente una persona humilde. El semblante arrogante que portaba en sus ojos verdes y su manera de hablar eran muy distintas a las de cualquier campesino. No tendría más de veintitrés años. Su cabello pelirrojo se hallaba ligeramente revuelto y la sombra de una barba rojiza asomaba por su mandíbula. Parecía ser extranjero. Tenía algo que le hacía desconfiar de él, aunque no sabría decir que era.

Encontraba extraño también el hecho de que parecía venir desde el bosque, donde no muchas personas se adentraban debido a las supersticiones que existían en torno a él. Historias de criaturas que vivían entre las rocas y de brisas heladas e inexplicables, que le helaban a uno los huesos aún en las noches más cálidas de verano. Él no daba crédito a lo que contaban las personas que por alguna razón u otra, habían llegado a rondar en las cercanías del corazón de aquellos parajes, sin lograr llegar más allá. Pero aun así…

—Buen día—se limitó a responder con voz ronca, dejando de lado sus pensamientos y colocando su hacha a un lado para erguirse en toda su altura—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—preguntó de inmediato, sin preocuparse por parecer demasiado directo.

—En realidad sí—contestó el muchacho sin mostrar la menor intimidación ante su manera de hablarle—. Estoy de camino a Arendelle, pero me temo que oscurecerá antes de que llegue y queda un buen trecho por delante. Me preguntaba si usted permitiría que pasara la noche en su casa junto con mi esposa—el leñador volteó a mirar hacia la figura que el recién llegado le señalo con sus ojos. A unos metros de ellos se encontraba un caballo robusto y encima de él, una figura menuda a la que no pudo distinguir, puesto que se encontraba totalmente cubierta por una capa y la capucha le cubría el rostro—. Podría pagarle de forma muy satisfactoria por su generosidad.

La última oración le hizo volver la cabeza hacia el desconocido, que esbozo una media sonrisa que no parecía nada sincera. Gruñó ante su ofrecimiento y se volvió para mirar su hogar, el cual solo constaba de una simple casa de madera de dos pisos, aunque muy pequeña.

—Mi esposa se encuentra muy fatigada por el viaje—prosiguió el de pelo cobrizo al darse cuenta de su dubitación—, en verdad apreciaría si pudiera brindarme algo de hospitalidad. Partiremos muy temprano por la mañana.

El hombre volvió a mirar una vez a la figura encapuchada que esperaba un poco lejos. Lo pensó por un largo minuto antes de responder.

—Le diré que—habló todavía con algo de recelo—, pueden ocupar esta noche la habitación de arriba. Si dice que partirán apenas amanezca… solo espero que a su mujer no le cause inconveniente. No cuento con muchas comodidades ¿sabe?

—Le aseguró que ella no pondrá objeción—afirmó el joven sin quitar aquella sonrisa torcida que cada vez le gustaba menos—, estará muy agradecida con usted.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, lo dejó para aproximarse al caballo y tomó las riendas, conduciéndolo hasta la entrada de la modesta casa de madera. El montañés le observó fijamente atar una rienda a uno de los postes que sostenían el porche de la entrada y después, agarrar de la cintura a la mujer encapuchada para colocarla con facilidad en el suelo. Ella no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra y eso le intrigó.

Con cautela se acercó hasta ellos. Quedó de espaldas a la joven, quien seguía envuelta en aquella capa que parecía quedarle algo grande, y vio como con sumo cuidado se volvía a él sosteniendo con ambas manos la capucha alrededor de su cabeza. Unos hermosos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada con dulzura.

—Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, señor—le escuchó decir con una voz muy delicada.

Él solo atino a asentir con la cabeza sin poder apartar los ojos de la mujer, que era más joven de lo que se imaginaba. Una sonrisa leve cruzaba sus delgados labios y aún debajo de la capa, pudo apreciar algunos mechones de cabello rubio y muy claro. De pronto se sintió algo turbado ante su presencia. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a una criatura con tanta belleza.

—Ven, querida—le hablo el pelirrojo tomándola de la muñeca y conduciéndola hacia dentro de la casa, antes de tomar un grueso bolso con sus pertenencias y lanzarle una mirada sombría a su anfitrión.

El hombre les miró desaparecer dentro de su vivienda antes de quedarse en silencio por algunos segundos. Luego volvió a la tarea que había estado haciendo, diciéndose que no había sido tan mala idea mostrarse amable con los extraños.

* * *

Elsa caminó dentro de la pequeña habitación en el piso alto de la sencilla construcción. Era bastante pequeña, puesto que solo había dentro una cama, un armario y una silla en una de las esquinas. En cierto modo le recordaba a la cabaña en donde había estado viviendo, aunque esta había sido más espaciosa y grande, y dentro de ella había contado con más comodidades.

Aun así, se alegraba de estar lejos de ese lugar. Y no le importaba la modestia del sitio en el que se hallaba ahora.

Miró con curiosidad dentro del armario que se encontraba vacío y luego se sentó sobre la cama, antes de desabrocharse la capa y dejarla encima del colchón. Echó un vistazo hacia afuera a través de la ventana que se encontraba cerca, viendo tan solo los árboles que rodeaban la casa, el camino de tierra y al leñador que había vuelto a hacer su trabajo.

—Es bastante pequeño—escuchó decir con desagrado a su acompañante, que se había quedado de pie en medio de la estancia y miraba alrededor con una mueca de desdén.

Exhaló un pequeño suspiro de desaprobación y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

—Al menos solo será una noche—prosiguió para luego mirar por la ventana, como había hecho la muchacha y endurecer su mirada—. Y no quiero que salgas de la habitación. No me gusta cómo te miraba ese hombre.

—Alguien como él no debe estar acostumbrado a la presencia de mujeres por este lugar, Hans—dijo la rubia restándole importancia al asunto y esbozando una media sonrisa.

—De todas formas no quiero que salgas—replicó él terminantemente.

Lejos de contestarle por tan brusca manera de dirigirse a ella, la joven regresó a mirar al sujeto mencionado distraídamente por la ventana, para luego apartar su vista y cruzar las menos sobre su regazo. Aquello resultaba nuevo y emocionante para ella y no podía esperar para continuar con su viaje.

Sabía que se encontraban muy cerca de su reino, Arendelle, y no podía estar más ansiosa por ver cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde su obligada partida y revelar su existencia. Pasar años encerrada dentro de una cabaña apartada le había hecho anhelar más que nunca el contacto con el mundo exterior. Pero a la vez, le había vuelto inconsciente de las relaciones con la gente y lo que sentían, así como del apego que se suponía, debía tener hacia su familia.

Claro que no se podía esperar sentir apego hacia unos padres que preferían ignorar tu existencia y hacia una hermana cuyos recuerdos se habían desvanecido y que en todo aquel tiempo, había disfrutado de las cosas que ella no.

Componiendo un semblante serio trató de ponerles un rostro a esos familiares de los que ya ni siquiera se acordaba, puesto que muy pocas veces solo su padre, el rey, había ido a visitarla. Elsa siempre había tenido la sospecha de que en el fondo le guardaba resentimiento por lo del accidente. Ella también se lo guardaba después de todo.

—¿En qué piensas?—le preguntó Hans después de un prolongado silencio.

—Pensaba en mis padres—contestó ella mirándolo de reojo—. Dijiste que murieron. ¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió?

Él no le había dado muchos detalles acerca de aquella noticia.

—Un incidente en altamar—le explicó Hans bajo la atenta mirada de sus ojos azules—, el barco en el que viajaban se hundió. Había una tormenta muy fuerte y la embarcación no dejó sobrevivientes. Sin duda terminaron por ahogarse.

Elsa no hizo el menor ademán de tristeza. Tan solo se limitó a escucharlo en silencio y luego de enarcar una ceja brevemente, apartó la mirada de él.

—Que desafortunado—dijo sin un rastro de emoción en su voz.

Se dedicó a conjurar un copo de nieve entre las palmas de sus manos, a manera de encontrar algo que hacer. Aquellas noticias le tenían sin el menor cuidado, pero ¿quién la culpaba? El mínimo contacto con sus padres había terminado por volverla indiferente.

—Es hermoso—le dijo el pelirrojo volviendo su atención hacia el copo que brillaba en medio de sus manos—. Ya lo controlas mejor.

—He estado practicando—dijo ella haciendo un movimiento de la mano y dejando estallar una leve brisa helada dentro de la estancia.

Hans le tomó aquella mano entre las suyas con suavidad.

—Mantenlo al mínimo aquí ¿sí? No queremos provocar un accidente—le advirtió con tranquilidad.

—Pero a ti te encanta provocarlos. Ya me lo demostraste en la cabaña.

—Eso no fue un accidente—repuso él componiendo una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro y llevando la mano que le tenía sujetada hasta sus labios, para depositar un beso sobre sus nudillos.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura.

—Deben estar buscándome—le dijo—. No se quedarán tranquilos cuando se den cuenta de que desaparecí. Y ya deben haberse dado cuenta. Tal vez hayan mandado soldados.

—Entonces, más vale que no nos encuentren ¿no?—murmuró Hans acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano que aún le sostenía—. Por su propio bien—añadió con un tono de voz malicioso.

Miró como la chica asentía ligeramente con la cabeza antes de acercarse más a ella y sujetar su barbilla con entre su dedo pulgar y el índice, para mirarla con más atención.

—Has cambiado mucho en estos años, Elsa—le hizo saber haciendo que sus ojos vagaran por su rostro y luego, más allá de su clavícula—. Eres muy hermosa—le hizo saber al final con su voz ligeramente enronquecida.

Y era verdad. Mientras le observaba no pudo evitar pensar compararle con la adolescente tímida y encantadora que conociera cinco años atrás, cuando la vida había decidido que sus caminos se cruzaran por alguna razón. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, él no se encontraría ahí en ese momento. Tan lejos de un hogar que jamás consideró como tal. En busca de un lugar en el que pudiera encontrar todo lo que estaba buscando. La princesa formaba parte de ese plan y verla ante él, convertida en la bella mujer que siempre se imaginó que sería, le llenaba de expectación y determinación ante el futuro.

La rubia ladeo la cabeza para deshacerse delicadamente de su agarre y rehuyó su mirada, repentinamente azorada ante su escrutinio.

—Tú también has cambiado—le contestó con tranquilidad al tiempo que volvía a cruzar las manos encima de su regazo—. Llegué a pensar que nunca regresarías. De haber tenido tanta libertad como tú, probablemente yo no lo habría hecho.

—¿Libertad?—repitió Hans levantando una de sus cejas con arrogancia.

—Sí—asintió la princesa sin inmutarse ante la leve ironía con que le habló—, pudiste experimentar más cosas que yo. Y viajar. Me dijiste que te habías vuelto Almirante—añadió recordando lo poco que le había contado mientras se encontraban en el bosque—y que pasaste mucho tiempo en el mar. Me gustaría saber cómo es… aunque haya tormentas.

—El mar—dijo él haciendo memoria de su larga estadía en el océano—, te gustaría mucho estar ahí. Un día te llevaré a recorrerlo en barco. Te encantará.

Elsa le volvió a sonreír.

—Aprender a navegar fue algo bueno, disfrutaba mucho hacerme cargo de una embarcación. Aunque eso implicara estar bajo las órdenes de varios de mis hermanos—dijo Hans sacando a relucir una nota de desprecio en su voz—. Pero me enseñó cosas útiles. A pesar de que yo no diría que fui exactamente libre durante todos esos años—aquella sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba se volvió a formar en sus labios—. Eso es algo que está en el pasado. Ahora las cosas son diferentes.

Su cálida mano se entrelazó con los delicados y fríos dedos de la joven.

—No entiendo porque pensaste que no iba a volver, Elsa—dijo con algo de reproche—. Cuando eres la única persona similar a mí en este mundo, sabes que no te dejaría a tu suerte. No lo comprendo.

—El tiempo a veces no es la mejor de las compañías—dijo la aludida a su vez haciendo un encogimiento de hombros.

Hans no le contestó nada. Se volvió hacia ella para observarla por unos segundos y luego colocó una mano en su mejilla para atraerla hacia él, poniendo fin a lo que tanto deseaba hacer desde que se habían reencontrado. Sus labios presionaron los de la muchacha con fuerza y de pronto, sintió su sangre hervir. Elsa no se negaba al contacto pero su manera de corresponderle era un poco más reticente. No en vano los años de soledad habían hecho mella en su persona, haciéndole estar poco acostumbrada a la cercanía de los demás.

No obstante él sabía que también le había extrañado y que correspondía al sentimiento que aún después de tanto tiempo, se encontraba intacto entre ambos. Porque desde que se habían conocido, se hizo evidente que no encontrarían a alguien más en quien pudieran confiar plenamente.

Elsa envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y permitió que profundizara el beso.

* * *

Faltaban tan solo un par de horas para que oscureciera y recién había terminado de reunir toda la madera que necesitaría para el próximo par de días. El hombre volvió a colocar el hacha en su lugar sin poder apartar sus pensamientos de sus recién llegados "invitados". Hasta ahora había caído en la cuenta de que ni siquiera había preguntado por sus nombres y él no se había presentado como era debido.

Había algo extraño en todo aquello y no sabría decir a ciencia cierta qué. Algo dentro de sí no dejaba de advertirle del joven de cabellos cobrizos, cuya sonrisa arrogante le daba la impresión de que ocultaba extrañas intenciones.

Él, junto con quien afirmaba era su esposa, se habían apresurado a subir y entrar a la única habitación que había en la reducida planta superior de su modesto hogar. No habían dado señales de salir en toda la tarde y tampoco era como si tuviera mucho tiempo de buscarlos. No se consideraba una persona de relaciones.

Un par de años atrás, su único hijo se había marchado de casa hacia rumbos desconocidos en busca de fortuna, dejando tras de sí muy pocas de sus pertenencias y una habitación vacía que apenas soportaba ver. La que ahora ocupaban ellos. Desde entonces se había acostumbrado a la soledad.

Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Una pareja de foráneos en realidad, no debería ser un asunto tan extraño por aquellos parajes, sobre todo si se hallaban de camino a Arendelle.

Recordó intensamente a la muchacha que acompañaba al pelirrojo y su mente se distrajo tratando de recrear su rostro con algo de anhelo. Tal vez él pareciera un hombre misterioso y con objetivos ocultos, pero ella personificaba la más absoluta inocencia. Alguien así no podía conllevar ningún motivo malo o peligro alguno, ¿verdad?

Entonces ¿por qué había algo que le inquietaba en el fondo?

El sonido de los cascos de un par de caballos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por el camino de tierra, miró a dos hombres con el uniforme de la Guardia Real del reino acercarse. Parecía que aquel día estaría lleno de sorpresas.

—Buenas tardes, señor—saludó uno de ellos.

—Buenas tardes—contestó él aproximándose un poco—. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Verá, estábamos haciendo rondas por los alrededores para verificar que todo se encontrara en orden. Hubo un incendio a unos kilómetros de aquí ¿sabe?—le hizo saber el otro soldado—. Tenemos la tarea de verificar que no haya daños mayores o personas heridas.

—Tengo entendido que nadie más habita cerca de estas tierras—dijo él con algo de recelo—, quizá quienes vivan cerca de los límites del bosque… pero, ¿dónde dicen ustedes que ocurrió este incendio?

—Cerca de las profundidades del bosque—fue la respuesta que obtuvo—, fue en un paraje muy espeso. Temíamos que el daño pudiera haberse extendido hacia los alrededores.

—¿Qué lo originó?

Los soldados intercambiaron una mirada seria antes de volver a encararlo.

—La causa es desconocida en realidad, aunque no hay nada de lo que alarmarse—volvió a decir uno—, revisar si hay daños es una simple rutina de seguridad. A menos que usted haya visto algo fuera de lo común.

—¿Algo fuera de lo común?—preguntó con suspicacia—. ¿Qué tendría que haber visto?

—Cualquier indicio de algo que pudiera provocar el incendio, desde luego—dijo un soldado.

El montañés frunció el ceño. Tenía la impresión de que aquellos hombres en realidad no estaban dispuestos a dar demasiada información del asunto. Y no podía evitar pensar que algo más grave había detrás de todo aquello.

—No, no he visto nada fuera de lo común—dijo finalmente, absteniéndose de sacar conclusiones. En realidad no se había percatado de ningún incendio, aunque si era verdad que había surgido en lo más hondo del bosque era comprensible, pues se hallaba a una distancia considerable—. Si llegó a notar algo y ustedes anduvieran cerca de aquí… bueno, estaría informándoles de inmediato.

—Agradecemos su colaboración, señor—el segundo soldado le dio un asentimiento de cabeza—. Que tenga un buen día.

Estaba por marcharse con su compañero cuando este le dio un vistazo al caballo que pastaba tranquilamente, fuera de la casa.

—Bonito animal—comentó apreciando a la criatura, que aparentaba ser un pura sangre—. ¿Es suyo?—preguntó sin esforzarse por ocultar el escepticismo en su voz.

Un caballo como ese después de todo, no tenía muchas posibilidades de pertenecer a alguien humilde como él. Aun así y sin saber porque, (quizá porque le había ofendido el comentario ligeramente altivo de aquel soldado), decidió mentir.

—Sí—respondió sin vacilación—. Es un buen ejemplar. Estupendo para el trabajo. A veces tengo que ir a recolectar madera un poco más lejos de aquí.

—Ya veo—el soldado apartó su mirada del animal y volvió a despedirse.

Mientras desaparecían por la curva del camino frente a la casa, el leñador se quedó pensativo. Serias dudas comenzaban a surgir de nuevo en su cabeza. No fue consciente de que también eran observados a través de la ventana del piso superior de la casa por un par de ojos verdes.

* * *

—Se nota que no le agradan mucho los soldados—le voz que lo recibió al entrar en casa un rato después le tomó por sorpresa.

Enfocó su mirada en el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado cerca de la mesa de madera de la estancia inferior de la casa y que lo observaba con aquella sonrisa ladeada, en la que parecía que nunca iba a poder confiar.

—No es común verlos por aquí—contestó con un gruñido—. Algo malo debe estar sucediendo en el reino, como para que estén haciendo rondas.

—¿En verdad cree eso?—la pregunta de su huésped mostraba un tono ligeramente calculador.

Y sí, en verdad creía que todo aquello se trataba de algo más que de un simple incendio en las profundidades del bosque. Algo que no se alcanzaba a imaginar y que tal vez, guardara relación con el intempestivo fallecimiento de Sus Majestades, los reyes de Arendelle. O tal vez no. Él era un hombre de campo pero muy sagaz para darse cuenta de los asuntos torcidos.

Y aquel definitivamente lo estaba, aunque no comprendiera como.

—Me he dado cuenta señor, que no hemos tenido tiempo de ser presentados correctamente—habló de nuevo, sin molestarse en responder la pregunta anterior del joven.

Este no se inmutó ante su manera brusca de hablarle, sino que se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa.

—Es verdad—le concedió—, pero eso no importa. ¿Sabe? En verdad le estoy agradecido por haberme mostrado tanta hospitalidad. Al igual que mi esposa.

—Es una joven muy bella—admitió él, cada vez más desconfiado ante aquel extraño intercambio de palabras.

—Sí que lo es—la mirada esmeralda de su 'invitado' se volvió a ensombrecer al percatarse del interés que mostraba al mencionar a la rubia.

—Este no es lugar para una muchacha como ella—prosiguió entornando sus ojos oscuros—, el bosque puede ser un sitio muy peligroso, en especial cuando uno se adentra en él. Si mal no recuerdo ustedes venían de esa dirección—su tono se volvió aún más suspicaz—y esos soldados mencionaron noticias muy extrañas.

—¿Qué le dijeron?

—¿Le preocupa lo qué me hayan dicho?—el montañés adoptó una expresión seria—Es una curiosa coincidencia albergar esta noche a un par de extraños y saber de soldados que vigilan el área. Y no he dejado de pensar que algo pinta terriblemente mal aquí—se atrevió a agregar, pendiente de las expresiones del muchacho frente a él.

Sin embargo no parecía alterado o nervioso. Y por alguna razón eso le inquietaba más.

—Creo que le conviene no indagar más, señor—dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad levantándose de su asiento—. No queremos abusar de su amabilidad.

Lejos de tranquilizarse, el hombre se puso alerta e hizo una larga pausa antes de hablarle de nuevo, contemplando que tan extraña se había vuelto aquella situación y haciéndole caso al presentimiento de que estaba tratando con algo que le podía traer serios problemas.

—Lo mejor es que se marchen de aquí—dijo al final sin vacilaciones—, no sé lo que tengas que ver con esos soldados y lo que sea que haya ocurrido en el bosque, muchacho. Pero no quiero formar parte de ello. Así que toma a tu esposa y váyanse. Considera que no mencionaré que estuvieron por aquí.

Por supuesto, esa última era una promesa que no pensaba cumplir. Y el extranjero debía intuirlo, porque tan solo se limitó a darle una mirada llena de desdén y superioridad.

—Preferiría que cambiara de opinión, señor. Solo será una noche—le dijo y pudo ver que no le estaba pidiendo un favor. Eso solo le inquietó más.

—Váyanse—replicó severamente.

El joven se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de él y alzó con suavidad una mano con la palma hacia arriba. Distraídamente la miró al tiempo que movía levemente los dedos.

—Temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Verá, no es seguro para mi esposa estar en las afueras a estas horas—una flama pequeña brotó de entre sus falanges, iluminando levemente la estancia en la que entraba muy poca luz a causa del cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse en el exterior—, yo no quisiera que le pasara nada. No. Estamos mejor aquí hasta el amanecer.

El hombre miró con incredulidad la escena ante él. La llama fue creciendo hasta ocupar la palma completa del cobrizo. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

—El incendio… —murmuró con una voz parecida a un susurro—. Mi Dios.

—Un evento muy desafortunado ¿cierto? No hay necesidad de que se repita en realidad.

Apenas fue consciente de sus palabras mientras el temor y la aprensión se apoderaban de él. Lo que estaba viendo tan solo podía ser obra de la más terrible hechicería. Jamás había creído en supersticiones o leyendas. Y de pronto, una sensación que le era poco familiar hizo mella en él. El miedo a lo desconocido.

—¿Qué clase de…?—su pregunta atemorizada fue interrumpida por los delicados pasos que bajaban por las escaleras y una voz detrás de él.

—¿Hans? ¿Está todo bien?—un par de ojos azules parpadearon un par de veces al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la joven.

—No te asustes, querida. No es nada que no se pueda controlar.

El leñador supo que no hablaba acerca del fuego.

—Oh Hans—la muchacha se llevó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja antes de caminar hasta ellos, sin parecer alterada en lo absoluto.

Se volvió hacia el hombre que sin saber con lo que estaba tratando, había accedido a dejarles entrar en su casa y le sonrió. Era un gesto muy dulce, pero que a él no le transmitió nada de confianza.

—¿No es hermoso?—le preguntó ella con suavidad—. El fuego. Siempre me ha fascinado lo que es capaz de hacer. Es algo muy bello de ver ¿no le parece?

Todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue una mirada turbada. Entonces hizo ademán de aproximarse hasta él…

—¡No te le acerques, Elsa!—exclamó Hans.

Ella hizo caso omiso de su orden y puso una mano en el brazo del hombre, quien de inmediato sintió un escalofrío. La piel de la joven poseía una temperatura inusualmente anormal. Estaba helada como el hielo.

—No tiene porque alterarse, señor—habló con una voz extremadamente suave y tranquila, en la que supo apreciar un leve matiz de advertencia—. Por su bien.

De pronto dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor cuando él la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, haciendo presión sobre la pálida piel con su mano.

—¿Qué es lo que son ustedes?—fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar con temor, antes de sentir un impacto en su pecho y soltar un alarido.

Su agarre sobre la muñeca de Elsa cedió y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sentía un dolor intenso que se extendía desde su abdomen hasta sus extremidades, como si su sangre estuviera ardiendo. La sensación era insoportable y mientras su vista se nublaba a causa del ataque, fue consciente tan solo de los pasos del joven que avanzaba hasta él con firmeza.

Dejó de estar consciente del tiempo, gimiendo dolorosamente y deseando que aquello terminara. Quería intentar suplicar pero sentía un ardor abrasador en su garganta y en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. El sufrimiento se prolongó por largos minutos, mientras su piel se tornaba cada vez más cetrina y empezaba a desvanecerse en cenizas.

Elsa miraba con curiosidad como aquella vida se desvanecía ante sus ojos de la forma más agónica, aunque estos tenían una expresión muy difícil de descifrar. Tan solo pudo observar el principio, porque repentinamente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y se vio apretada contra el pecho del pelirrojo, que le impidió seguir observando como el hombre se consumía.

—Te dije que no te le acercaras—la regañó Hans subiendo una de sus manos hasta su cabeza para mantenerla recargada contra él.

Le echó un vistazo a su muñeca antes de levantarla con su otra mano y ver la marca roja que el agarre de aquel miserable había dejado sobre la blanca piel.

—Bastardo—espetó con desprecio y acarició la zona afectada con su pulgar—. ¿Te duele?

—No—le respondió quedamente, sin sentir emoción alguna.

Hans volvió a bajar su muñeca lentamente antes de besarla en la frente. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pues ya había sucedido antes y las suficientes veces como para que distara de experimentar culpa o cualquier sentimiento de compasión. Él nunca había sido una persona compasiva. Sabía que de cualquier manera aquel hombre terminaría de esa forma; incluso si no se rehusaba a hospedarles por la noche.

No obstante le había sorprendido con sus atinadas sospechas y empujado a acelerar su muerte. Había perdido el control al verlo tocar a la princesa. No soportaba que alguien más la tocara.

—¿No vendrá nadie a buscarlo?—preguntó Elsa aun apoyada contra su pecho—. Mencionó que había soldados afuera.

—No volverán aquí, están vigilando en las afueras. Ahora está muy oscuro y no sería seguro seguir hasta Arendelle, con tantos de ellos rondando por ahí. Pero cuando amanezca podremos encontrar la manera de evitarlos—le explicó Hans con paciencia—. Y si no… bueno…

La oración se quedó en el aire pero ella supo bien a que se refería. La sonrisa torcida que mostraba le dio la seguridad de que no tenían mucho que temer si alguien se les atravesaba en el camino. Sin embargo y como él ya le había dicho antes, siempre era mejor evadir las complicaciones para encubrir mejor su llegada al reino. Tan solo por si las dudas.

Echó un último vistazo detrás de su compañero antes de que le instara a volver a subir para que descansara.

A sus pies solo quedaban un montón de cenizas.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Es esto una mierda o qué? ¿O les ha gustado? :3

Sí, la sorpresita que mencioné al principio son los letales poderes de Hans, que por supuesto usará para hacer el mal. El mal es divertido.

La verdad creo que solo vi un fic con este tema en español y ya nunca lo continuaron. Así que me dije, ¿por qué no? ¡Hágamos que todos ellos ardan! xD En fin, ya saben que los reviews son mi mayor inspiración para actualizar y cualquier cosa que quieran hacerme saber, no duden en comentarla.

Un detalle curioso es que creo que los nombres de los reyes de Arendelle son Adgar e Idun; no me acuerdo si los mencionaban en la película (soy terriblemente despistada). Creo esto porque he visto que los nombran así en varios fics, incluidos los de la gran HoeLittleDuck (si estás leyendo esto, ¡espero que te guste!), así que yo también los llamé así. Porque no soy buena para inventar nombres. D:

¿Qué más? Bueno como mencioné al principio, puede que haya un poco de OoC de parte de Elsa pero al leer el principio supongo que se imaginarán el porque. Y si a alguien le parece cruel la decisión que tomaron sus padres, recuerden... ¡es un universo alterno! Y tenía que hacerlo de esta manera para sacar una parte oscura de ella. xD Pero hablando de eso, si han leído algunos de mis oneshots notarán que ella no es exactamente tan desgraciada aquí (o al menos no en este capítulo). Quisé ponerle una actitud más light, en la que no exterioriza tanto sus rencores y puede comportarse de forma dulce, aun cuando en el interior no lo es tanto. Considero que eso es un poco más tétrico y me encanta, jejejejeje.

Ah sí y apuesto a que en este momento tienen preguntas. Muchas preguntas. Las respuestas serán dadas en el próximo capítulo. :D Veremos como fue que se conoció nuestra pareja y habrá más detalles acerca de lo que ocurre en el reino y todo el asunto del secreto familiar. Así que contengan sus ansias, si es que las tienen. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. No sé cuando, pero confío en que pronto. ;)

¡Saludos a todos! (Se aleja cantando "Let it go").


	2. Memorias

¡Aquí está Frozen Fan! (Gritando al estilo de Jack Nicholson en "El resplandor").

Ignoren esto último y disfruten el capítulo. :D

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Frozen pero Mickey Mouse sí. Y ese ratón es un idiota con suerte. D:**

* * *

**Memorias **

* * *

El más absoluto silencio se había apoderado de la habitación. En la oscuridad, Elsa mantenía los ojos abiertos pero no se había atrevido a murmurar una sola palabra. Tendida encima del pecho de su compañero, confiaba en hacerle creer que estaba dormida, aunque lo cierto es que le costaba conciliar el sueño. Tantas dudas embargaban su cabeza ante la perspectiva de partir por la mañana hacia Arendelle. No quería admitirlo ni siquiera ante sí misma, pero una parte de ella temía lo que se encontraría al llegar al sitio que una vez había sido su hogar.

Luego estaba ese lado de ella, que se negaba a olvidar y que mantenía un rencor silencioso que solo se había acrecentado con los años. Quería desvelarle su existencia al mundo, aunque se tuviera que enfrentar a las personas. No sería olvidada nunca más. Pero aun así, el miedo era un sentimiento difícil de dejar de lado por más que se empeñara en permanecer oculto.

Repentinamente sintió una de las manos de Hans sobre su cabeza y supo que se había dado cuenta de que no dormía. Le intrigaba como después de tanto tiempo sin verse el uno al otro, él siempre parecía adivinar sus intenciones.

—¿No puedes dormir?—escuchó que le preguntaba mientras hacía que sus dedos acariciaran mechones de pelo platinado.

La princesa hizo una pausa, pensando que contestar.

—Tan solo pensaba—respondió inexpresivamente.

—Llevas mucho tiempo pensando—le hizo saber él, aludiendo al hecho de que se habían tendido en la cama hacía poco menos de un par de horas—. ¿Estás preocupada?

—No—mintió.

Hans parpadeó un par de veces con su vista fija en el techo del pequeño dormitorio. Sabía que no era sincera e inconscientemente, se tensó. Pensó en lo que acababa de hacer antes de ir a la cama y rememoró el incendio del bosque. Por primera vez se preguntó si realmente sus acciones habían perturbado a la joven.

La sola idea de que ella pudiera temerle le provocó una sensación incómoda que le hizo apretar la mandíbula. Él no era piadoso, ni tenía consideración con nadie. No le interesaba si tenía que matar o mentir para conseguir lo que quería.

Pero Elsa era la única persona que le importaba. La única que lo impulsaba a encontrar placer en sus acciones viles, que en otras circunstancias le habrían sido solamente indiferentes. Si ella tenía miedo de él, no podría detenerse porque ser de aquella forma estaba en su naturaleza. No podría cambiar. Y eso le frustraba, porque no quería que se alejara de él.

—Estaba pensando en mi hermana—la voz melodiosa de la joven interrumpió sus ansiosos pensamientos en un susurro, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿En tu hermana?—le cuestionó confundido.

—No logro acordarme de ella—respondió Elsa y deseo que en ese momento, no estuviera tan oscuro como para verle el rostro, ante el tono tan neutral con que habló—. Muchas veces tuve curiosidad por preguntar acerca de ella a los criados que me acompañaban. Pero ellos nunca querían dirigirme la palabra más de lo necesario—explicó, recordando con algo de amargura su encierro y la indiferencia que había tenido que soportar de sus sirvientes.

¡Gente que era tan inferior a ella! Siempre había sabido que le temían y también que debían detestar compartir su suerte. Durante todos los años que se había mantenido apartada, tratando de lidiar con su don de hielo, lo único que había obtenido de ellos era una asistencia educada pero ausente de sentimientos. Se limitaban a cumplir con su trabajo, pero no le tenían el mínimo aprecio. Al igual que la princesa no lo sentía por nadie.

—¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?—inquirió Hans acariciando distraídamente su helada mejilla.

—Curiosidad—le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. A veces, los criados llegaban a mencionarla y yo los escuchaba desde mi habitación. Mencionaban que ella sería quien ascendería al trono—frunció sus labios al recordar aquello—. Decían también que es muy hermosa.

La risa despreciativa del pelirrojo provocó que ella se moviera en su pecho, antes de sentir sus brazos rodeándola con más fuerza.

—Hermosa—repitió él con sarcasmo en su voz—. Elsa, tú eres hermosa. En todos los años que viajé de un puerto a otro, no vi a ninguna joven que fuera más bella que tú.

Ella no se inmutó ante su comentario. En su interior aun sentía inquietud y curiosidad por lo que sería de su hermana menor. Por supuesto, no albergaba ninguna clase de afecto hacia quien era prácticamente una desconocida, aunque creía que en su más remota niñez habría llegado a sentirlo.

No, lo que Elsa sentía distaba mucho del afecto y se acercaba al resentimiento. A la envidia secreta que había surgido, a causa de saber que el único pariente que le quedaba había podido disfrutar de la libertad que ella no y del privilegio de ser reconocida por sus padres y sus súbditos. De ser en quien todos habían depositado sus más grandes expectativas como futura gobernante.

No pudo evitar sentir la ira que resurgía de un lugar muy profundo en su interior. Más supo contenerse, como había hecho siempre durante todos aquellos años oculta. Esconder sus sentimientos bajo una máscara indiferente y mostrar un rostro inocente en su exterior, era algo que había aprendido a perfeccionar con el paso del tiempo.

—Tú la conociste ¿no?—le preguntó a Hans después de un breve silencio y aunque estaban completamente a oscuras, supo que la estaba mirando con fijeza.

—Sí—la respuesta que le dio fue escueta y carente de expresión alguna.

—¿Cómo era?—inquirió con auténtica curiosidad—. ¿Era agradable? ¿Te pareció bonita?

Un atisbo de celos se hizo presente dentro de sí, al pensar en la posibilidad de que en algún momento, él pudiera haberse sentido atraído por su hermana pequeña. A pesar de que eso hubiera pasado hace tanto tiempo y de la lealtad y protección que le había mostrado desde que le ayudara a salir del bosque. Había sentimientos que sencillamente no se podían evadir.

—Insignificante—la respuesta que le escuchó decir alivió en un momento aquella sensación de malestar que la había invadido y supo de inmediato, que no le mentía—. Muy insignificante—la risa sarcástica que Hans dejo escapar le hizo levantar una ceja—, alguien como ella es muy fácil de influenciar, es débil. No creo que haya cambiado con el tiempo.

La rubia apretó los labios en una línea fina, deseando que aquello fuera verdad. A pesar de lo que él le decía, no podía hacer a un lado el hecho de que sus padres siempre habían preferido a su hermana.

—No sé porque te preocupas por eso ahora, Elsa—sintió una de las grandes manos del joven apartar un mechón de su rostro—. Ella no es nadie. No sabe que existes, ¿recuerdas?—dijo con frialdad—. Cuando regresemos a Arendelle, no tendrás que preocuparte más por ella. No será un obstáculo en el camino, te lo aseguro.

Aun sin mirarlo a la cara, la princesa supo que estaba esbozando aquella sonrisa torcida de la que tanto hacía gala cuando anticipaba alguno de sus planes y en la que no mostraba la menor vacilación, ni remordimiento.

—Vas a tomar tu lugar como reina, Elsa. Y yo estaré a tu lado—prosiguió el cobrizo denotando cuanto ansiaba aquella posibilidad y tomándole una mano con una de las suyas—. Gobernaremos juntos. Nadie volverá a pasar por encima de nosotros. No habrá más puertas cerradas—una nueva risa volvió a brotar de su garganta y esta vez, el sonido sacó a relucir cierto tono de maldad que pocas veces le había visto exteriorizar cuando estaba a solas con ella—. Harán hasta lo imposible para complacernos ¿entiendes?

El apretón que sus dedos le dieron fue un poco más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba cuando la tomaba de la mano, pero Elsa oprimió los labios para ahogar el quejido que esto le provocó. Sabía que él no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Van a cambiar muchas cosas cuando lleguemos a tu reino—prosiguió Hans—. Ya lo verás. Solo tienes que confiar en mí.

"Confiar". Aquella palabra era tan desconocida para la muchacha y le hacía temer en lo más hondo de su ser. Jamás había aprendido a confiar en nadie, pues no había quien le inspirara ese sentimiento. Aunque le costara admitirlo, había veces en las que incluso dudaba del hombre que la acompañaba en aquellos instantes.

La ambición que sentía era algo que le hacía querer mirar detrás de sus intenciones.

Pero luego recordaba cómo se había arriesgado por ella y la manera en la que en todo aquel tiempo la había protegido, mostrándole la bondad que nunca había recibido de nadie más. Hans no era una buena persona, estaba consciente de ello. Pero era el único que la comprendía.

Ella no era una buena persona tampoco, de todas formas.

—Debes tratar de dormir—su voz grave la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos—, mañana será un día muy largo—soltó su mano para envolverla de nuevo en un abrazo protector—. Trata de descansar.

Elsa cerró los ojos tratando de invitar al sueño. Después de mucho pensar no tenía sentido que continuara divagando con asuntos que ya no tenían ninguna importancia. Lo único que contaba era lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante y apenas pusiera un pie en Arendelle, presentía que tendría más asuntos de los que preocuparse que de una hermana que desconocía por completo su existencia.

Al final, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, dejando atrás momentáneamente recuerdos del pasado que persistían en presentarse con más frecuencia y las dudas que le despertaba el futuro.

Hans notó como la princesa caía en un sueño profundo. La respiración pausada que le rozaba el cuello provocó que pudiera relajarse mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el techo. Muy a su pesar, reconocía que ella no era la única que tenía problemas para dormir esa noche.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, se encontraba demasiado inquieto como para detenerse a descansar. Hacía noches que no dormía lo suficientemente bien, de hecho.

El pensar en planes que realizar y obstáculos que evitar, era algo mucho más agotador de lo que podía aparentar, incluso para una persona tan calculadora como él. Por no mencionar lo desgastante que había sido mantenerse de incógnito desde que saliera de su nación natal, las Islas del Sur.

La reciente conversación sin querer le había despertado memorias surgidas cinco años atrás, durante su primera visita a Arendelle. En aquel tiempo, no había llegado a imaginar lo mucho que cambiaría su vida y las decisiones que tendría que tomar más tarde para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

Los recuerdos se presentaron tan vividos como siempre lo habían hecho, cuando se encontraba navegando en altamar o paraba en algún puerto con la embarcación en la que se hallara, antes de regresar por Elsa.

Él tenía dieciocho años y muy pocas probabilidades de llenar el vacío que sentía desde su niñez. Siempre había sido un marginado en su familia, no solamente debido a su extraordinaria condición. También tenía que ver el hecho de ser el último de una familia numerosa y el más alejado en la línea de sucesión al trono. Desde su nacimiento, se había tenido que enfrentar al hecho de que nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo tan relevante como el resto de sus hermanos.

No estaba destinado a gobernar, aunque se sentía más digno que cualquiera de ellos.

A lo largo de su adolescencia se había contentado con tratar de superar a cada uno de ellos, siempre terminando sus intentos en nada y lidiando con el miedo de quemar cualquier cosa que saliera a su paso.

Su familia le temía pero no obstante, cada uno de sus miembros se había ocupado de hacerle aprender que debía mantener sus dones en secreto, a fin de evitar accidentes.

Varias veces se había preguntado si en el mundo existirían personas como él.

Crecer tratando de ocultar lo que era y en medio de personas que enmascaraban el temor que le sentían, mediante desagrado e indiferencia, habían terminado por endurecerle el corazón y hacerle plantearse objetivos demasiado ambiciosos. De alguna manera, siempre había confiado en que la vida lo pondría en el momento y lugar indicados para cumplir con cada uno de ellos. Y la oportunidad se había presentado con el primero de sus viajes a Arendelle.

Era pleno verano cuando se había presentado en el palacio ante los reyes, con dos de sus hermanos. No eran los únicos que se reunían ahí con el motivo de asistir a un baile. El lugar recibía la visita de varios dignatarios y cortesanos de partes distintas del mundo.

Para Hans aquello no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, pues le agobiaba el ambiente que prevalecía en ese tipo de eventos. El motivo para aquel en especial, no podía resultarle más frívolo e insufrible. La princesa Anna cumplía trece años y aun con tan poca edad, sus padres habían tenido a bien la idea de presentarla en sociedad con la intención de poder establecer su futuro matrimonio con un buen partido.

Ambos querían que estuviera bien casada, incluso en caso de que tuviera que ascender al trono, aunque en aquel instante ese fuera un momento que pareciera imposible con la buena salud y prosperidad de Sus Majestades.

No obstante no faltaron pretendientes que hicieran acto de presencia en la dichosa gala.

Él, por su parte, no tenía muchas ganas ni esperanzas de llegar a ser elegido por la princesa, pues sus hermanos se encargarían de dejarlo de lado como sucedía todo el tiempo. Si estaba en ese lugar había sido únicamente por insistencia de su madre, quien insistía en que se mostrara en sociedad con la adecuada discreción.

Aunque la celebración fuera tan solo cosa de una noche, la mayoría de los invitados extendería su estancia por un par de semanas y ellos no serían la excepción.

Pero más allá de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Su Alteza Real, Hans no se había esforzado por hacer ningún avance con la chiquilla, que como las chicas de su edad, demostraba ser ingenua y demasiado jovial para su gusto. Habría sido fácil manipularla, si acercarse a ella le hubiera supuesto algún beneficio. No obstante no contemplo ninguno en esos momentos. Quizá no lo hizo porque había descubierto que el carácter de Anna le disgustaba en demasía y no le apetecía estar con ella.

Especialmente porque su atención divagaba constantemente entre sus muchos visitantes.

La noche del baile, después de haber perdido de vista a sus hermanos entre la multitud, se había escabullido silenciosamente hasta los jardines de palacio y luego hacia los establos para buscar a su caballo. Un paseo por los alrededores de la ciudad lucía como una opción más atrayente, si no tenía a nadie detrás de él. Disfrutaba en demasía de la soledad.

Recordaba que siendo tan tarde, no había prácticamente ningún establecimiento abierto y las calles se encontraban algo vacías, por lo que después de un rato había decidido cabalgar hacia las afueras, con dirección a la montaña.

No le preocupaba alejarse demasiado, puesto que sus hermanos no se preocuparían por él. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera se percataran de que había abandonado el baile, como solían hacer cuando se alejaba de ese tipo de acontecimientos. Ni siquiera tomaban en cuenta las palabras de su madre cuando les advertía que no debían perderlo de vista.

Pero Hans sabía que sus hermanos le detestaban tanto como él a ellos y que mientras más distancia hubiera de por medio, mejor para todos.

El sonido de los cascos de su caballo era lo único que se escuchaba conforme se adentraba por los caminos de tierra que se alejaban cada vez más de Arendelle. Por un momento pensó en el peligro que aquello representaba, puesto que podría encontrarse con asaltantes o quizá hasta un animal salvaje. Peligro para ellos desde luego y tal vez para él, si llamaba demasiado la atención.

Para ese entonces, ya había aprendido a tener el suficiente control sobre sus poderes como para no perder el control cuando se hallaba algo alterado. Y también había caído en la cuenta de que podía usarlos para desaparecer las cosas que le estorbaban. Era muy fácil reducir a cenizas cualquier objeto. Seguro también lo sería con las personas o los animales.

Frente a él, la oscuridad y el olor del bosque se extendían como una invitación a adentrarse en lo desconocido. Incluso años después de tomar la decisión de ir más allá, el príncipe no sabría explicarse porque era que lo había hecho, cuando aquello carecía absolutamente de sentido. Quizá era porque, en su interior, sabría que de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo para hallar lo que estaba buscando. Tal vez porque había tenido un presentimiento muy difícil de ignorar.

Silenciosamente, cabalgó sin apenas ser consciente del tiempo que transcurría. Haría un par de horas que abandonara el baile de palacio y ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, donde el follaje se volvía cada vez más espeso y por alguna razón, la temperatura había descendido bastante, a pesar de que se encontraran en la estación más calurosa del año.

A lo lejos, un par de figuras captaron su atención y tuvo que esforzarse para distinguirlas. Hans no quería que lo atraparan merodeando por aquel sitio. No sabía porque, simplemente estaba seguro de que por alguna razón no debería estar ahí.

Pero la curiosidad había sido uno de sus peores defectos desde siempre.

Incitando a su caballo a caminar entre las sombras, pudo acercarse lo suficiente para reconocer el escudo de la Familia Real de Arendelle y los colores del reino, en los uniformes que portaban aquellos hombres. Soldados de la Guardia Real.

Su ceño se frunció de inmediato, preguntándose porque habría guardias en un lugar tan apartado de la ciudad. ¿Estarían ocultando algo?

Con cuidado, bajó al suelo y ató las riendas de su montura a un árbol lo suficientemente lejano, como para que nadie pudiera percatarse de la presencia del animal. No era muy precavido dejarlo allí desde luego, pero era la única manera en la que intuía, podría alejarse lo bastante como para tratar de ver que era tan interesante como para que hubiera soldados en el bosque. Sitron era una criatura tranquila y bien amaestrada, además. Con un poco de suerte, esperaría a que volviera y podrían emprender el camino de regreso como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Conforme caminaba entre los altos troncos de los árboles estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. A cierta distancia pudo divisar a otro par de soldados que vigilaban sin prestar verdadera atención.

Aquel asunto comenzaba a despertar su interés a pasos cada vez más agigantados. Estaba metiéndose donde no lo llamaban, pero eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado.

Tras unos minutos de andar oculto entre la oscuridad, divisó un pequeño puente de madera por encima de un riachuelo, bastante corroído a causa del tiempo, pero todavía en pie. Parecía como si nadie hubiese atravesado en años por ahí. En verdad se había alejado bastante y había tenido suerte en no llamar la atención de los guardias, que todavía se hallaban a varios metros del lugar.

Sigilosamente, puso un pie sobre el puente y la madera crujió ante el contacto. Una corriente helada de aire le provocó un escalofrío y dudando levemente, cruzó al otro extremo del arroyo, internándose en un pasadizo formado por enredaderas y troncos.

Debía encontrarse en una parte muy profunda del bosque. Tras caminar por un buen rato, comenzó a preguntarse si sería buena idea volver.

En verdad hacía frío y sentía como aquella sensación contrastaba con la cálida temperatura de su piel. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera gracias al fuego que corría por sus venas, en ese instante habría comenzado a tiritar.

Un destello próximo llamó su atención y Hans no pudo contener un gesto de sorpresa. Había escarcha sobre el arbusto que ahora estaba observando. Escarcha en pleno verano. Reluciente, como si acabara de nevar. Su curiosidad incrementó.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias continuó andando y pudo ver más de aquel hielo, recubriendo algunos arbustos y pegado a la corteza de los árboles. La ausencia de nieve le indicaba que no había nevado ni nada parecido en aquella zona y aun así, era como si la escarcha hubiera surgido tan solo en algunos lugares.

Se detuvo al escuchar pasos próximos. Rápidamente se ocultó detrás de un árbol, atento a cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera surgir. Le pareció oír un murmullo a lo lejos y aguzó el oído. Una serie de pasos delicados se volvieron a escuchar, conforme se acercaban a su dirección. Las copas de los árboles eran tan altas y extensas, que prácticamente formaban una bóveda natural en la cual apenas entraba la luz de la luna. Aun en la oscuridad pudo distinguir como una figura menuda hacía aparición, sin lograr reconocer sus rasgos.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?—preguntó una voz suave y femenina, irrumpiendo en el silencio del paraje.

El muchacho se mantuvo atento, observando con escrutinio a la recién llegada. A pesar de que no podía verle el rostro, su voz y su silueta le indicaban que no se trataría más que de una adolescente, quizá un poco mayor que la princesa Anna. Este hecho le permitió relajarse y al mismo tiempo, preguntarse a sí mismo porque una chiquilla como ella estaría tan tarde en el sitio más profundo del bosque.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un destello azulado brotó frente a la joven, revelando lo que parecía ser un copo de nieve. Hans tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa ante el acto, mientras una parte de él se negaba a creerlo.

Ahora, podía ver con claridad como la recién conjurada figura de hielo brillaba tenuemente entre dos manos pálidas y delicadas, y alumbraba el rostro de la chica. Como bien se había imaginado no tendría más de dieciséis años. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y su larga melena, de un pálido rubio, caía sobre uno de sus hombros en forma de una trenza algo desalineada. Vestía un largo camisón de dormir y no llevaba calzado, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. Más extraño aún era que el frío no parecía molestarle, aunque una brisa helada se movía en torno a ella.

Al mirarla, Hans sintió una oleada de confusión mezclada con emoción. Sintió que podría echarse a reír en cualquier momento ante lo absurdo de la situación. Muchas veces se había preguntado si en el mundo existirían personas como él. Si habría al menos alguien con un poder remotamente similar a lo que consideraba su maldición.

Todo eso tenía que ser, sin duda, obra del destino.

—¿Quién está ahí?—volvió a preguntar la chiquilla con voz autoritaria. No parecía tener miedo en absoluto y en cambio, hablaba con cierto tono de arrogancia en su voz que había reconocido fácilmente en muchos miembros de la realeza y hasta en él mismo.

Ella tenía que haber sentido su mirada porque ahora, se encontraba mirando sigilosamente a su alrededor, como si de un momento a otro fuera a descubrir a alguien.

Hans dio un par de pasos adelante y salió de su escondite.

Los ojos de la adolescente se enfocaron en él de inmediato y una expresión asombrada se apoderó de ellos. Él pudo ver que eran un azul muy intenso y frío.

Ninguno de los dos habló por lo que pareció ser un largo minuto, sino que tan solo permanecieron silenciosos, analizando al otro con la mirada. Ella tensó los labios en una línea muy fina antes de volver a pronunciar palabra.

—¿Quién eres?—le preguntó con frialdad y alzando la barbilla, componiendo un semblante que pretendía ser intimidante.

El príncipe pensó que aquello tenía su gracia, puesto que le llevaría como mínimo una cabeza de altura y la jovencita se veía tan frágil, que era más que obvio que en circunstancias normales cualquiera podría haberse aprovechado de ella.

Sin embargo, la actitud desafiante de sus ojos y el extraño don que parecía poseer le dijeron que podría haber razones para temerle.

Suerte que él tampoco fuera una persona normal, después de todo.

—Me disculpo si la he asustado, señorita—se las arregló para decir con voz calmada, obviando el copo de nieve que aun flotaba entre las manos de la niña—, me temo… que me he perdido mientras caminaba cerca de aquí.

La aludida levantó una de sus rubias cejas, dándole a entender que no le creía una sola palabra. Hans observó atento su reacción y pudo darse cuenta de que a pesar de aparentar encontrarse serena, ella estaba nerviosa. Probablemente esperaba que actuara asombrado o incluso asustado ante lo que había visto, y eso la ponía alerta.

—Nadie viene nunca por aquí—le respondió con aquella voz suave y melodiosa—. Hay soldados vigilando.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que aquello no había sido obstáculo para llegar hasta allí.

—¿A qué has venido?—inquirió la niña y esta vez, apreció una cierta nota alterada en su voz—. ¿Quién te ha enviado?

—¿Enviado?—repitió con auténtica sorpresa, imitando su gesto anterior al arquear una de sus cejas.

—¡Sí!—exclamó ella mostrando una actitud defensiva y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Le ruego que se calme, señorita—trató de convencerla utilizando un tono de voz firme pero lo suficientemente suave—. No voy a hacerle daño—agregó, notando que su nerviosismo había incrementado.

Una fina capa de hielo se formó bajo sus pies descalzos, haciendo que el desviara la vista con algo de perplejidad.

—¿Quién eres?—escuchó como le preguntaba de nuevo con hostilidad.

—Mi nombre es Hans—respondió con cautela y devolviéndole la mirada sin pestañear—. Hans Westerguard. Soy príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

—¿Príncipe?—cuestionó la jovencita con algo de escepticismo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te dejaron pasar los soldados?

—No me vieron—contestó con sencillez.

Acto seguido vio como la rubia llevaba una de las manos hasta su trenza, jugando inconscientemente con las puntas de sus cabellos en un gesto inquieto, al tiempo que sus ojos seguían fijos en él con desconfianza. Su otra mano aun hacía levitar el copo de nieve.

—Eso que hace con sus manos—habló Hans sin pensar observando la pequeña figura invernal—. Es hermoso.

Una expresión de consternación cruzó por la mirada azul de la niña y supo que se hallaba perturbada ante su actitud. Le estaba demostrando que no le temía y eso, lejos de tranquilizarla, obviamente la tomaba por sorpresa.

A lo lejos, una llamada trémula se dejó escuchar.

—¡Princesa Elsa!

La adolescente volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, pareciendo reconocer aquella voz. No se veía a ninguna persona pero el sonido tampoco era muy lejano.

—¡Princesa Elsa!—de nuevo le llamaron con un tono que parecía esconder algo de miedo y denotaba súplica—. ¡Vuelva por favor! ¡Se lo ruego!

La rubia volvió a mirar hacia el muchacho, dándole un rápido vistazo antes de echar a correr por donde había venido. Hans contuvo el impulso de detenerle, presintiendo que no sería algo prudente. Simplemente le miró desaparecer entre los árboles y permaneció estático en su lugar, antes de observar el lugar donde había estado parada. Un fino rastro de hielo aun podía apreciarse en ese sitio.

* * *

Aquella noche, apenas fue consciente de cómo fue que regresó hasta donde había dejado su caballo, poniendo especial cuidado en no ser descubierto. Cuando arribó a palacio, los sirvientes aún se encontraban terminando de limpiar y recoger el Salón Principal, donde el baile había terminado hace rato.

No se encontró con sus hermanos cuando se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes que le había sido asignada y con nadie que le hiciera preguntas. Siempre pasaba desapercibido.

A Hans le tomó un largo rato conciliar el sueño, mientras miles de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza y recordaba cada momento de lo sucedido en el bosque, aventurando conclusiones y sintiendo cada vez más curiosidad. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos azules.

No hubo ninguna pregunta tampoco a la mañana siguiente. Gran parte de los invitados, sus hermanos incluidos, tuvieron a bien instalarse en los jardines del palacio a conversar y distraerse, o bien a recorrer la ciudad.

Pero él se sentía demasiado inquieto como para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, volvió a tomar su caballo y se encaminó en dirección al bosque. Sería más difícil penetrar en él a plena luz del día pero como fuera, lo lograría una vez más y si tenía suerte comprobaría que nada de lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño.

La primera señal de que aquello era real, la obtuvo cuando volvió a ver a los guardias dispersos en las cercanías del corazón del bosque. Esta vez dejó a Sitron en un lugar más apartado y oculto, y tuvo a bien recorrer el camino que recordaba de su incursión nocturna. Si algo había aprendido bien en su niñez, aunque no tuviera más remedio, era a cómo moverse sin llamar la atención.

Le llevó algo de tiempo recordar el sendero exacto que tenía que tomar hasta llegar al puente de madera. Con la luz del sol, que tampoco era muy abundante en esa zona debido al follaje de los árboles, era fácil darse cuenta de que su aspecto era aún más precario de lo que había visto de noche.

Sus pies le llevaron hasta el otro lado del riachuelo, comprobando con algo de desilusión que toda la escarcha que había divisado una vez, se había derretido.

Su mirada vagó en todas las direcciones, esperando ver cualquier indicio extraño. Esperando encontrarse con ella. Pero la tarde transcurrió sin que se mostrara la más mínima señal de vida.

Hans pensó en ir un poco más allá, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que debía estar por oscurecer. Internamente se debatió entre volver a la ciudad y probar suerte al día siguiente. No era que tuviera ganas de volver, pero tal vez sus hermanos esta vez sí notarían su ausencia.

El sonido de hojas en la distancia llamó su atención y se olvidó de su dilema. Con algo de esperanza, avanzó en silencio hasta divisar el tronco caído de un árbol. La corteza estaba algo marchita y había un montón de follaje seco a su alrededor. Algo de escarcha brillaba sobre la superficie de la madera. Y sentada encima del árbol, vio a la jovencita rubia que estaba de espaldas a él y no le había escuchado llegar.

La mirada esmeralda del muchacho observó con asombro como hacía un movimiento delicado de su mano, creando un poco de nieve a su alrededor. Parecía estar aburrida.

—Linda tarde, ¿no te parece?—preguntó de la nada, provocando que ella se sobresaltara bruscamente y mirara hacia atrás.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en él con incredulidad y luego, con fiereza.

—O debería decir noche—prosiguió Hans avanzando hasta quedar a menor distancia y componiendo una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora—. Ya está empezando a oscurecer.

—Tú—espetó la niña mirándolo con profundo desdén.

—Yo—dijo él sin inmutarse ante su actitud para luego mirar la nieve y la escarcha que cubrían el tronco y el suelo—. Impresionante. Temí que se tratara de un sueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó ella con desagrado, poniéndose de pie e irguiéndose en su baja estatura.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil—replicó el pelirrojo en tono conciliador sin quitar la mueca arrogante de su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—repitió la rubia más fuerte y con obvio desagrado.

—Me di cuenta de que anoche no fuimos correctamente presentados del todo—le dijo Hans sin mostrarse ofendido—. No hubo mucho tiempo para eso antes de que salieras corriendo. Tú ya sabes quién soy, lo recuerdas ¿no?

La adolescente torció la boca en un gesto infantil en vez de responderle.

—Elsa ¿verdad?—continuó él dando otro paso hacia adelante, que ella retrocedió—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te doy miedo?—preguntó con tono burlón.

—No—le contestó la muchacha bruscamente—. Y es princesa Elsa para ti. O Su Alteza, aunque te cueste más trabajo—añadió con altanería.

—¿Princesa? ¿Y de dónde?—inquirió Hans esbozando otra sonrisa engreída y permitiéndose aquel comportamiento socarrón.

—¡De Arendelle!

—¿Ah sí?—comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, quien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Y dígame Su Alteza, ¿por qué está aquí y no en el palacio? ¿No cree que se encuentra muy lejos de sus súbditos?

Elsa apretó sus labios hasta formar una línea tensa mientras fruncía aún más su ceño, mostrando cierta incomodidad. Por un momento, creyó ver un atisbo de tristeza que cruzaba por su mirada, pero luego no hubo más que frialdad ahí.

—No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un extraño—dijo finalmente.

—Está bien, no tiene que darlas si no quiere Su Alteza—dijo Hans utilizando el título como una manera obvia de burlarse de ella, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a la jovencita—. Aunque tengo muchas preguntas en este momento. Y me encantaría conocer las respuestas. Está en mi naturaleza ser curioso ¿sabe?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?—Elsa se impacientó y una vez más, pudo ver como una pequeña capa de hielo se formaba en donde estaba parada—. ¿Por qué te es tan fácil venir sin llamar la atención de los guardias?

—Tengo ciertas habilidades—le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Largo—espetó ella lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Lárgate!—dijo Elsa firmemente—. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Hans dejó salir una risa condescendiente.

Aquella acción debió alterarla aún más, puesto que repentinamente vio cómo se daba la vuelta para salir corriendo de nuevo. Rápidamente, avanzó en un par de zancadas hasta ella y la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

—¡Espera!

—¡No me toques!—gritó la joven tratando de zafarse de su agarre y congelando el suelo.

El príncipe la soltó lentamente, consternado al ver que lo mucho que la había alterado. La fría temperatura de la piel de su brazo, expuesta debajo del vestido turquesa de manga corta que llevaba puesto, hizo un contraste evidente con su propio calor. Algo de lo que ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta, debido a su inquietud. Alzó ambas manos frente a él en un gesto pacífico pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca, en caso de que decidiera tratar de irse de nuevo.

—Lo siento—le dijo con sinceridad y fijando sus orbes verdes en los azules de ella—. Por favor, no te vayas. Solo quiero hablar.

—¿Hablar de qué?—preguntó Elsa observándolo con suspicacia y juntando las manos frente a su pecho, en un gesto inconsciente de nerviosismo.

—De esto—respondió Hans señalando el hielo bajo sus pies.

La mirada que recibió estaba llena de temor y oposición.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—De hecho, sí lo es—insistió él—. Nunca imaginé que existiera gente… como tú.

—¿Gente como yo?—la réplica de la adolescente estaba llena de ofensa y una expresión dolida cruzó sus ojos.

—No me refería a eso—se trató de excusar el cobrizo.

—Lárgate—repuso Elsa de nuevo en voz baja—. O te congelaré.

—No creo que puedas hacerlo.

Ella adquirió una pose desafiante en la que el enfado reemplazó todo atisbo de tristeza que había dejado salir.

—En serio no creo que puedas—repitió Hans en un tono que carecía de toda burla o escepticismo—. Solo… déjame mostrarte algo, ¿sí?

Al no obtener respuesta levantó una de sus manos y colocó la palma hacia arriba. Despacio, una flama pequeña brotó ante los ojos impresionados de la princesa. El fuego se extendió por toda la palma, brillando por encima de la piel sin causar daño alguno.

Elsa retrocedió una vez más mientras su cara adquiría una expresión consternada. Segundos después volvió a acercarse, inclinándose levemente para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la mano de él y pudiera observar más de cerca. Su temor inicial fue reemplazado por una curiosidad sincera.

—Imposible—susurró más para sí misma que para el joven, que solo miraba su reacción en silencio.

Elsa volvió a incorporarse y lo miró a los ojos asombrada.

—¿Cómo…?

—No lo sé—respondió Hans—. Solo sucede. Como lo que tú haces con la nieve y el hielo.

La rubia muchacha se quedó sin palabras y una vez más, echó un vistazo a la bola de fuego que ahora inundaba su palma. Él la hizo desaparecer cerrando su puño firmemente y pequeñas virutas de vapor salieron de entre sus dedos, para no dejar ni rastro de aquello.

—Yo nací de esta manera—explicó Hans al ver que se había quedado callada—. Siempre he tratado de ocultarlo ante los demás. Mi familia me enseñó a hacerlo… aunque tienen tanto miedo de mí como lo tendría cualquiera que supiera de esto—recompuso una sonrisa irónica—. Siempre me pregunté si sería el único. Tú sabes… es muy difícil vivir de esta manera.

Algo en lo que dijo pareció hacer reaccionar a Elsa, que se mordió el labio inferior y desvió sus ojos azules de él.

—Eres la primera persona a la que veo hacer algo remotamente parecido a lo que puedo hacer yo—insistió el pelirrojo—. Nunca he conocido a nadie que pueda comprender… cómo es esto.

Había cierta dubitación en su voz que por un instante, no pareció alcanzar a la joven. Ella parecía haberse sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó finalmente volviendo a observar sus ojos verdes y hablando esta vez, con un tono tranquilo y serio.

—Muchas cosas—la expresión de Hans mostraba determinación—. Empezando por el porque estás aquí y no en la ciudad. Deberías estar en el palacio ¿no?—dedujo—. ¿Tu padre es el rey? ¿Por qué no estás con él y con tu familia? ¿Es a causa de tus poderes?

Elsa agachó la cabeza repentinamente.

—Es una historia larga de contar—musitó con algo de reticencia, antes de volver a alzar la cabeza con dignidad—y muy difícil para mí.

—El rey Adgar jamás ha mencionado tener otra hija.

Aquella declaración hizo que Elsa perdiera la compostura por algunos segundos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó molesta—¡Él nunca lo admitiría! ¡No soporta mi presencia!

Demasiado tarde pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras, pues le había dejado ver sus emociones. Volvió a desviar sus ojos con fastidio antes de que él hablara de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. Dime entonces… ¿vives cerca de aquí? ¿Por qué estabas en el bosque ayer tan tarde? Es peligroso.

La niña torció la boca con algo de desdén.

—Salí corriendo de casa—explicó escuetamente—, vivo en una cabaña cerca de aquí, con varios criados. Ellos son quienes se ocupan de atenderme. Pero ayer… —soltó un pequeño bufido exasperado—, me molesté bastante con uno de ellos. Y lo golpeé con mis poderes. Todos estaban muy asustados—sus ojos azules se oscurecieron—, siempre lo están. De mí. Así que aproveché la conmoción para salir de ahí. No pensaba ir muy lejos; después de todo no podría llegar a ninguna parte, con todos esos soldados por ahí… no tengo "habilidades" como tú—agregó sarcásticamente—. Pero es tan agobiante vivir ahí con todas esas personas… solo me dejan salir un rato por la tarde, todo el tiempo están vigilándome.

Se encogió de hombros en un ademán algo infantil que a él le pareció adorable.

—Obviamente no imaginé que me iba a encontrar contigo—apuntó con indiferencia—, pero cualquier momento lejos de ellos vale la pena ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué te molestaste con ese sirviente?

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

—Por la forma en cómo me miró—contestó con resentimiento—. Le pedí que abriera la ventana de mi habitación. Pero esa ventana nunca se abre. Es tan pequeña. Y yo quería echar un vistazo, siempre estoy encerrada ahí—arrugó sus labios con enfado—, y él no quiso. Dijo que no podía hacerlo. Yo le ordené que lo hiciera—continuó—. "Controle su carácter, princesa", me respondió y me miró como hacen todos ellos. Siempre me miran mal. Sé que odian estar conmigo.

De repente, fue como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había hablado de más porque relajó su ceño y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de parecer más tranquila.

—Él se encuentra bien de todas maneras—repuso con fría condescendencia—, no fue nada grave esta vez. Casi nunca pierdo el control.

—¿Esta vez?—repitió Hans con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Ha sucedido otras veces?

—Una vez ocurrió—le contestó ella sombríamente—. Hace mucho tiempo.

Él cayo en la cuenta de que ese debía ser el motivo por el que la noche anterior, una voz temerosa la había llamado para que regresara. Supuso que se trataría de alguno de sus sirvientes.

Lejos de sentir desagrado hacia la jovencita, creyó entender cómo se sentía. A él también lo miraban con temor en casa. Con indiferencia. Con odio.

—Me tengo que ir, es tarde—dijo Elsa con intenciones de alejarse—. Si no voy, vendrán a buscarme.

—Vendré mañana—se apresuró a decir Hans caminando detrás de ella y provocando que se detuviera después de dar algunos pasos—. ¿Estarás aquí?

Ella hizo una pausa muy breve antes de responder.

—Sí.

Él asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo enfrente suyo.

—Hasta mañana, princesa—le dijo solemnemente a manera de despedida, notando como ella se sorprendía levemente ante la mención de su título.

En un acto impulsivo, Hans tomó su mano derecha y la llevó hasta sus labios, haciendo que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en las pálidas mejillas de la rubia. Le sonrió de lado al soltarla y ella simplemente le dedicó una leve inclinación con la cabeza, antes de volver a desaparecer.

* * *

Su estancia en Arendelle resultó ser mucho más provechosa de lo que jamás se llegó a imaginar. Las tardes se convirtieron en un momento que deseó, pudiera durar por horas enteras. Entrar al bosque esquivando la seguridad y tratando de no levantar sospechas, no era una tarea fácil pero increíblemente tuvo buenos resultados.

Se enteró que hacía años que había soldados custodiando aquella zona, sin que nadie apareciera por ahí en todo aquel tiempo. Eso quizá, les había hecho bajar la guardia lo suficiente como para que él pudiera llegar sin ser visto.

Sus hermanos, indiferentes como siempre habían sido, jamás indicaron darse por enterados de sus inusuales escapadas, contentándose con verlo aparecer de vez en cuando por el palacio. Hans de verdad agradecía por una vez el desagrado mutuo que se profesaban y que hacía que permanecieran alejados lo más posible.

Su visita en el reino se prolongó por algunos días más para suerte suya, dándole tiempo de llegar a conocer aún más a la misteriosa princesa que podía controlar la nieve, con tan solo unos cuantos movimientos de su mano.

No obstante, Elsa se limitaba a hacer que sus demostraciones fueran lo más pequeñas posible, pues siempre temía perder el control. Le explicó que casi todo el tiempo llevaba un par de guantes puestos y que solo se los quitaba cuando salía de la cabaña a solas, para conjurar un poco de nieve y escarcha. Pudo darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que trataba de ser una persona fría, por dentro era una chiquilla muy insegura y asustada que tenía que lidiar con casi tantos demonios como él.

Hans le había contado como era su vida en las Islas del Sur y el desagrado que sentía hacia toda su familia. Le habló de los años en su niñez, en los que muchas veces estuvo a punto de salirse de control y provocar desastrosos incendios. Le comentó también como con el tiempo, había aprendido a tener cierto control sobre su don, logrando aparecer en sociedad sin exponerse. Sin embargo él no se consideraba precisamente una persona sociable, aunque tenía facilidad de palabra para convencer a los demás cuando algo le convenía. Vivir rodeado de hermanos como los suyos le había hecho aprender que era mejor ser de aquella manera, calculador y ambicioso.

Después de algunos días, la princesa se había atrevido a comentarle la razón por la que sus padres la mantenían tan apartada del reino y por qué negaban su existencia. Le relató sobre el accidente que años atrás, casi le había costado la vida a su hermana pequeña mientras jugaban en el Salón Principal del palacio.

A pesar de los extraordinarios detalles de aquella experiencia, él tuvo que creerle de principio a fin, porque después de todo, las mismas circunstancias que los rodeaban a ambos eran extraordinarias.

Supo que Sus Majestades le habían salvado la vida a la más joven de sus hijas, a costa de que esta perdiera todos los recuerdos que tenía de su hermana, gracias a unas extrañas criaturas que residían en otra de las partes más profundas del bosque. Aquello había sido lo que los había empujado a tomar decisiones tan drásticas.

Por primera vez Hans sentía auténtica pena por alguien más y él jamás se había considerado compasivo. Pero sabía lo que era enfrentarse al rechazo y la frustración de no poder demostrar ser alguien en la vida.

Elsa sentía un profundo rencor hacia la familia que le había dado la espalda. Tan solo su padre, el rey Adgar, había acudido a verla en un par de ocasiones, dejando ver que temía profundamente a su don de hielo e insistiendo con severidad en que permanecería segura mientras estuviera oculta en aquella cabaña del bosque.

Hacía años de su última visita y ello había provocado que la princesa les hiciera preguntas a los criados acerca del futuro, pero estas nunca tenían respuesta. Su mayor miedo era permanecer confinada para siempre. Llegó a confesar que en muchas ocasiones, simplemente deseaba desaparecer para no tener que soportar aquello.

Una sensación que no era desconocida para él.

Los días transcurrieron y Hans fue ganándose su confianza, sin prisa para a la vez sin demasiado esfuerzo. Jamás se había sentido tan bien en compañía de alguien y nunca había sido escuchado por nadie que le comprendiera, ni él había comprendido a nadie.

Pero su tiempo en Arendelle llegaba a su fin y esa era una posibilidad que le angustiaba. Tendría que regresar a las Islas del Sur y con esa acción, perdería lo poco que había encontrado en aquel viaje, pero que para el príncipe había llegado a significar tanto. Se encontró sinceramente frustrado por eso.

—Eres la única persona con la que de verdad he hablado en mi vida, Hans—le había dicho una tarde la princesa, mientras formaba pequeños copos de nieve de manera distraída en el aire—. Nadie había querido escucharme nunca. Creo que la última vez que me sentí así fue cuando jugaba con mi hermana de niñas… pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y ella ya no me recuerda.

Habló con total indiferencia y sin mostrar tristeza por eso. Solo mencionaba un hecho. Hans estaba consciente de que en el fondo, le guardaba rencor a su hermana menor porque de alguna manera la culpaba de su situación. Él también lo habría hecho.

—Yo siempre estaré para escucharte—le respondió con simpleza. Y aquello era verdad.

—No, no lo estarás—repuso Elsa seriamente—. En un par de días regresarás a tu hogar. Yo me quedaré aquí, escondida como siempre he tenido que hacer—suspiró—, tú al menos podrás navegar y visitar lugares.

Hans le había comentado sobre sus planes de obtener un puesto en la Marina Real de su nación, posibilidad que era más accesible que sus deseos de ser rey.

—Daría lo que fuera por tener esa oportunidad—dijo la muchacha y cuando él la miró, vio que su rostro mostraba tristeza—. Al menos uno de los dos puede.

Hans permaneció contemplando su perfil sin atinar a responderle de vuelta. Había oscurecido de nuevo y él había encendido una fogata frente al tronco en donde se encontraban sentados. El brillo del fuego le permitía observar a detalle cada uno de los rasgos que en aquel breve lapso de tiempo, se habían quedado grabados con fuerza en su memoria.

Miró los labios delgados y rosados, la nariz pequeña y perfilada, el ligero rubor que aparecía en la parte alta de su pómulo al estar expuesta al calor de la fogata y el reflejo plateado que esta le arrancaba a su cabello rubio. Pero lo que más le gustaba eran sin duda sus ojos azules. En verdad amaba la mirada de Elsa que ante los demás podía parecer absolutamente fría, pero que solo él había llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber que ocultaba más cosas de las que se esforzaba por encubrir.

Sus ojos eran los únicos que podían provocar que su corazón acelerara sus latidos y que sintiera dentro de sí, una calidez muy diferente a la que siempre irradiaba debido a sus poderes. Una sensación que le hacía querer protegerla y mantenerla apartada del mundo, que había demostrado ser tan injusto con ambos.

La joven sintió como se prolongaba su mirada y volteó a verlo. Hans le tomó la barbilla con una de sus manos antes de atraerla hacia él y cubrir su boca con la suya.

El beso la había tomado por sorpresa y aunque al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, tampoco hizo ningún intento por apartarse de él. Al cabo de unos segundos, Elsa comenzó a mover sus labios de manera inexperta, permitiendo que él lo volviera más profundo. Sintió el calor de una de sus manos al posarse sobre su mejilla y como el pulgar acariciaba su delicado pómulo.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que ella aprendió a adaptarse a su ritmo, devolviéndole el beso con pasión. Sus pequeñas manos se colocaron sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, al tiempo que él se separaba y volvía a juntar sus labios con los de ella, una y otra vez.

—Te amo, Elsa—la repentina declaración que brotó de su garganta sin pensar, le tomó completamente desprevenido.

Pero era cierto. Amaba a aquella muchacha más de lo nunca lo había hecho con nadie a su alrededor. La necesitaba desesperadamente y supo que jamás encontraría a alguien que, como ella, pudiera complementarlo tan bien.

Una sonrisa torcida pero carente de arrogancia se dibujó en su rostro, mientras volvía a acariciar la mejilla de la adolescente.

—Te amo—le repitió observando cómo sus ojos azules lo miraban con perplejidad—. Y voy a regresar por ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—Te lo prometo, Elsa—insistió acercándose para darle otro corto beso en los labios—. Voy a llevarte muy lejos de aquí. No te dejaré sola.

La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y enterró el rostro entre sus cabellos, inhalando la esencia que se desprendía de ellos.

—Te llevaría conmigo ahora mismo si pudiera—le confesó—, pero no es buen momento. No ahora. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer.

Hans suspiró antes de volver a separarse levemente de su cuerpo, con sus brazos todavía rodeándola.

—Espérame—le dijo con determinación—. Tienes que hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Cuando regrese, sabré lo que tengo que hacer para sacarte de aquí y a donde ir. ¿Lo harás, Elsa? ¿Me esperarás?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra. Él se volvió a inclinar para besar su frente, sus párpados, sus pómulos y la comisura de sus labios.

—Tienes que esperarme. Juró que regresaré por ti—le dijo sabiendo que aquella era la primera cosa con la que realmente se comprometía en su vida. Imaginar seguir adelante sin ella era algo demasiado doloroso, como para siquiera tomarlo en cuenta.

Los siguientes dos días se desvanecieron en tardes iguales a aquella, en las que le mencionó las cosas que harían una vez que pudieran estar juntos y cuando ella no tuviera que permanecer por más tiempo apartada del mundo exterior. Elsa siempre lo escuchaba sin opinar al respecto, como si no quisiera atreverse a tomar en serio sus palabras. En el fondo, estaba consciente de que tenía miedo de que lo que le decía no fuera a hacerse realidad y de que no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. Sin embargo él no pensaba fallarle.

La última tarde que pasaron en compañía del otro no hubo despedida. Hans la besó una vez más, pero ella no le permitió decirle adiós. Se marchó como siempre hacía, cada vez que tenía la certeza de que lo vería al día siguiente. No le dijo nada que fuera significativo o especial. No mencionó el futuro.

Al día siguiente, él zarpaba de regreso con sus hermanos hacia las Islas del Sur y entonces el tiempo había comenzado a avanzar sin contratiempos. Se convirtió en Almirante. Adquirió experiencia y navegó de un puerto a otro, siempre alerta ante el momento más oportuno para volver.

Muchas veces sentía que debía tomar cualquier embarcación y regresar por la princesa, temiendo ante la posibilidad de no poder encontrarla. Pero sus deberes y su educación naval lo habían mantenido alejado del ansiado retorno.

Un día, llegó a las Islas del Sur la noticia de que los reyes de Arendelle habían fallecido tras el hundimiento de su barco en altamar.

Y así fue como cinco años después de partir de allí, volvía para cumplir su promesa.

* * *

Ufff, hasta que pude traer el segundo capítulo de este short-fic. A la mierda criaturos, me costó horrores escribirlo. D: Llegó un momento en el que me quedé sin inspiración. Lo bueno es que solo queda el siguiente para terminar, porque he estado distraída con otras cosas.

¿Cómo lo ven, eh? ¿No sienten que se hayan explicado demasiadas cosas de golpe?

Como ya han visto, este capítulo se centra más que nada en recordar el pasado para ver como se conoció nuestra pareja. :3 Fue genial pero complicado de escribir al mismo tiempo.

Por cierto, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza. Sé que les dije a varias personitas que actualizaría desde la semana pasada pero... ¡la musa no apareció! D: Y me dio un bloqueo creativo horrible. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no les haya parecido muy apresurado. Ahora ya saben que onda con nuestros queridos Helsa y porque son como son. xD

¡Reviewrijillos anónimos!

_harrieth_: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Ójala te haya gustado estas continuación, abrazos para ti también, ;)

_F_: Sí, sí vi la parodia de "Let it burn". xD De hecho si mal no recuerdo, la estaba viendo el mismo día que escribí el primer capítulo de esta historia, porque me acordé irremediablemente, jajajajaja. Me da mucha risa ese vídeo, la verdad. Y ahora que lo pienso, es muy cierto lo que dices sobre el fuego en las películas de Disney. No sabía que tu nombre significaba Flama, siempre supusé que era por Frozen. :P Bueno, es verdad que sin el fuego nadie puede vivir... aun así yo prefiero el frío porque no soporto el calor, jojojojo. Y no te apures por la extensión de los reviews, mientras más largos más feliz me hacen. ;D

Opriman el botón de abajo y por lo que más quieran, ¡no se corten al decirme su opinión! Todos los comentarios que me puedan dar serán bien recibidos. :)

Saludos a todos ¡y a disfrutar del viernes!


	3. Derecho legítimo

No, no están alucinando. He actualizado por fin esta historia y es el capítulo que la cierra por completo. Espero que tengan paciencia para leer, porque es bastante largo pero no lo pude evitar. Sin más, disfruten y nos vemos en la nota de autor.

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Frozen pero Mickey Mouse sí. Y ese ratón es un idiota con suerte. D:**

* * *

**Derecho legítimo**

* * *

Elsa terminó de trenzar su cabello mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. En toda la mañana no había habido señales de soldados que se volvieran a acercar y lo cierto es que el paisaje se encontraba de lo más silencioso. De cierta manera, le parecía surreal encontrarse ahí, lejos del encierro que por años había sido lo único que conoció. Libre.

Más todavía invisible para el mundo.

Con un movimiento elegante se sentó en el borde de la cama, acordándose con cierta amargura de la solitaria cabaña en la que había crecido desde su niñez hasta poco más allá de su adolescencia. Nunca había importado que en el lugar tuviera criados que la acompañaran, si todos ellos le trataban con fría y distante cortesía, recordándole lo que era. Un monstruo que se ocultaba detrás de su frágil apariencia y que no infundía más que temor absoluto.

Una maldición para sus padres y su reino.

¿Sería todo distinto a partir de ahora? Lo dudaba de sobremanera, pero lo único que sabría es que no volvería a ocultarse de nadie.

El mundo podía aceptarla tal cual era o seguir temiéndole. Pero ella ya no tendría miedo de él. En especial sabiendo que contaba con alguien que no dudaría en protegerla si las circunstancias lo demandaban.

Una parte de la princesa aun no podía creer cuanto se había arriesgado por liberarla, a pesar de que ambos bien pudieron haber muerto.

O quizá solo ella. Después de todo, el fuego y el hielo eran opuestos muy peligrosos.

Trataba de no pensar demasiado en la manera en que había ido a rescatarla, pues ciertamente la había pasado mal durante el incendio que había destrozado la casa en el bosque donde la mantenían en secreto. Pero a veces, incluso en sueños, la escena se repetía haciéndole repetir el calor asfixiante del fuego y el humo que le nublaba todos los sentidos mientras se creía cercana a la muerte.

Y entonces las memorias volvían sin ser invitadas…

Era una noche fría, como lo solían ser las de la estación de la primavera en tierras noruegas. Hacía un par de meses que el hielo había comenzado a desaparecer del paisaje, para desagrado de Elsa. El invierno siempre le resultaba algo hermoso de ver durante los cortos paseos que le permitían dar fuera de la cabaña y que le hacían sentirse una con el clima.

Aunque había obtenido cierto dominio sobre sus poderes, aún continuaba con cierto temor a perder el control. Muchas veces había pensado en utilizarlos contra cualquiera de los sirvientes que le vigilaban, pero su inseguridad rápidamente la hacía desistir de la idea, pues no quería alertar a la Guardia Real ni que se empeñaran en darle caza si intentaba huir.

Sola. No quería hacerlo sola. No sabría siquiera hacia donde debía dirigirse.

Miró a través de la pequeña ventana decorada con vitrinas de colores que había en su habitación y que le permitía ver tan poco del exterior. Debía estar durmiendo, pero últimamente le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Tenía que ser cerca de medianoche, aunque aun podía escuchar vagamente algunas voces de los criados. Seguramente debían encontrarse sentados cerca de la chimenea de la estancia principal hablando. Hablando de ella. Quejándose sobre su descortés comportamiento al rechazar la cena de esa noche, debido a que no le parecía de su agrado.

"_Lacayos estúpidos"_, pensó la muchacha con desdén mientras se alejaba de la ventana para recostarse nuevamente en la cama y miraba hacia el techo.

Aquel día era su cumpleaños. Cumplía veintiún años y tener la certeza de ello, solo le hacía ver cuánto tiempo había malgastado viviendo como un vergonzoso secreto. Tantos años en vano.

Su mirada azul se quedó fija en un punto del techo de fina madera, en donde lentamente apareció un copo de nieve que descendió hasta posarse sobre su rostro.

El sonido distante de la puerta de la casa abriéndose la sacó de su ensimismamiento, provocando que frunciera el ceño. Ninguno de los sirvientes acostumbraba salir a esas horas. Hubo una extraña pausa antes de que volviera a oír murmullos de nuevo, que por alguna razón denotaban nerviosismo.

Elsa volvió a ponerse de pie y se acercó a la pesada puerta reforzada con hierro, que un criado siempre cuidaba de cerrar con llave cada noche.

En efecto, algo estaba sucediendo en el primer piso de la cabaña.

A pesar de que no entendía lo que decían, era claro que las personas que se encontraban ahí estaban discutiendo con alguien. Su ceño se profundizó. ¿Estarían teniendo problemas entre sí?

La disputa se volvió más acalorada, con voces nerviosas y enojadas que se mezclaban entre ellos y una más que no reconocía del todo, pero sabía que no pertenecía a ninguno de los miembros de su servidumbre. Aquello le puso en alerta y sintió un estremecimiento apoderarse de sí.

El grito agudo que resonó a continuación provocó que la princesa se apartara de la puerta, consternada.

Pensó en gritar exigiendo una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, pero algo la contuvo de hacerlo. Tenía miedo. Como cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de no manejar adecuadamente sus poderes o como cuando de niña, creía que algo siniestro saldría de los rincones más oscuros de su habitación para ir a por ella.

Sí, la sensación era exactamente la misma.

El primer grito no tardó en dar origen a una serie de alaridos, suplicas e incluso reclamos, en los que pudo distinguir las palabras de una oración, como las que le solían enseñar a recitar los domingos en medio de la Iglesia. Pero de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo.

Ni siquiera recordaba aquellos rezos del todo.

Con el corazón latiéndole precipitadamente dentro del pecho, Elsa se mantuvo atenta al caos que se había desatado, antes de percatarse del resplandor luminoso que se colaba debajo de la puerta. Lentamente se puso de rodillas para mirar por aquella diminuta rendija y percibió el olor de madera quemada. Fuego.

Asustada, se puso de pie y tocó haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de su pequeño puño. El barullo afuera había aumentado de forma angustiosa.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí!—gritó entre furiosa y temerosa, sin recibir respuesta—¡¿Alguien me escucha?!

El sonido de pasos precipitándose por las escaleras provocó que se alejara de la puerta, componiendo una expresión lo más fría posible y preparándose para salir, sin importar que tuviera que congelar todo a su paso…

El fuerte golpe que se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la superficie de metal la tomó por sorpresa. Cualquiera de los sirvientes había sacado la llave de la cerradura.

Pero comprendió que había alguien más en la cabaña.

Y los movimientos y golpes violentos que comenzaron a mover el picaporte y a sacudir la entrada entera no le auguraron nada bueno.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Elsa retrocedió y se metió en el enorme armario que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la estancia, arrebujándose entre sus vestidos y cerrando las puertas mientras se mantenía en estado de alerta. Una fina capa de hielo comenzó a extenderse en el interior.

Escuchó como quien quiera que se encontrara afuera seguía luchando con la puerta y el olor de metal quemado se hizo evidente, incluso hasta llegar al armario. El estruendo de la puerta al caer al suelo fue lo siguiente y después, pasos ingresando a la habitación y deteniéndose justo en el centro.

Afuera los gritos habían dejado de escucharse, pero percibía el crujido de la madera al consumirse con el fuego.

Los blancos dientes de la princesa apretaron su labio inferior con fuerza, al tiempo que los pasos volvían a hacerse oír, esta vez en dirección al armario donde se encontraba. Concentró una ráfaga de hielo en la palma de su mano, atenta a que las puertas se abrieran en cualquier momento.

El ruido de alguien más entrando y atacando al intruso impidió que eso sucediera. El sonido de un par de golpes y de algo que chocaba contra el ropero bruscamente, fue todo de lo que fue consciente enseguida. Después, un forcejeo y un alarido agonizante que le pareció lo más horrible que pudo haber entrado a sus oídos. Las puertas del armario se habían abierto lo suficiente con el movimiento como para dejar una pequeña abertura, por la cual se dejó ver el destello luminoso de una bola de fuego que no tardo en extenderse ante la habitación entera. Un nuevo aroma llegó a las fosas nasales de la joven y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no desmayarse.

Carne quemada.

Gimoteos de uno de sus sirvientes, que denotaban un profundo sufrimiento.

El humo empezó a entrar incluso al rincón más profundo del guardarropa donde se hallaba agazapada, fusionándose con el hielo y envolviéndola en una humedad sofocante con una rapidez sobrenatural. Elsa enterró la nariz en la parte interna de su codo, intentando no aspirar el hedor a muerte e incendio que ahora inundaba el aire.

Las puertas del ropero se abrieron de golpe, dejándole ver la silueta alta y borrosa de una persona enfundada en una larga y oscura capa. No pudo distinguirle no solo por la vestimenta, sino porque sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y todo lo que veía era el brillo del fuego que iba destruyendo rápidamente el lugar. Un par de brazos se cerraron alrededor de sus hombros y rodillas alzándola en volandas y sacándola del interior del mueble.

Ella se resistió. Se revolvió intentando luchar contra la fuerza del intruso y lanzo una ráfaga de hielo con sus manos al golpearlo en el pecho. En su desesperación por escapar no se preocupó por el impacto que recibió al caer al suelo junto con el desconocido y aun ahí, siguió luchando por liberarse de sus brazos que intentaban retenerla.

Una leve capa de hielo cubrió el piso debajo del fuego. El ambiente se había tornado extrañamente húmedo y sofocante.

Elsa se arrastró con todas sus fuerzas apenas sintió como se aflojaba el agarre de su "agresor" y trató de enfocar su vista en la salida. Sentía cierto dolor en uno de sus costados a causa de la caída y la vista de las llamas, expandiéndose cada vez más a su alrededor le impedía pensar con claridad. Podía escuchar el sonido de la madera crujiendo.

Precipitándose hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, no fue consciente de la viga que se desprendía del techo y caía en su dirección.

Escuchó como una voz extrañamente familiar gritaba su nombre a sus espaldas antes de sentir un dolor agudo en su cabeza y que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo, jamás habría esperado encontrarse con la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes al abrir los suyos y encontrarse en un paraje desconocido del bosque. En su recién recuperada consciencia, se había empeñado en creer que aquello formaba parte de un sueño, una treta de su mente y sus propios recuerdos debido a la conmoción que había sufrido.

Sentía la cabeza pesada y su vista apenas se adaptaba al paisaje, medio velado a causa de la oscuridad de la noche y la escasa luz de luna que se filtraba entre el follaje de los árboles. Sin embargo, el brillo de los orbes que la observaban con profundidad era inconfundible.

Había soñado con él en más de una ocasión desde su partida y aunque con el paso del tiempo, esto se había repetido con menor frecuencia, sus memorias insistían en traerlo de vuelta por las noches, cuando no tenía que enfrentarse a lo gris de su rutina.

Tantos años tratando de olvidarle, pensando que no le volvería a ver.

Elsa fijo su propia mirada en la suya con incredulidad y sus labios se abrieron levemente, queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Si aquello era un sueño, tenía que ser el más real y doloroso de todos los que había tenido.

Ante ella, se hallaba el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Hans había regresado. Y mientras una parte suya se negaba a creerlo, otra comenzaba a experimentar lo más cercano que había sentido a la felicidad.

—Princesa—dijo él con voz grave, incluso más de lo que la recordaba de hacía años. La manera en la que le hablaba, llena de respeto y preocupación, le transmitió una calidez que no sentía desde aquella tarde en la que se habían separado. Calidez que nadie más había sido capaz de brindarle.

—Eres tú—se escuchó decir a sí misma en un susurro débil y aun con cierta nota de escepticismo, mientras dejaba que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro del hombre.

Con la poca luz que se cernía sobre ambos, era lo único capaz de distinguir de su persona, puesto que se hallaba cubierto por aquella capa oscura y pesada que había ocultado su identidad hasta entonces.

Y fue entonces que la muchacha reparó en lo que había sucedido. El incendio y la intrusión en la cabaña, el miedo de su servidumbre, el golpe que la había dejado inconsciente…

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta desde el primer instante de que tenía que ser él?

—Soy yo, Elsa—le hablo él alzando una mano y posándola en su helada mejilla. La temperatura de su palma contrastaba evidentemente con la de la piel de ella, pero eso no le molestó. La sensación era reconfortante.

Aun sorprendida por sus conclusiones y la presencia del príncipe, la joven intentó hacer acopio de fuerzas para incorporarse, dándose cuenta de que se hallaba recostada sobre la hierba con la espalda apoyada a medias sobre el tronco de un árbol. Hizo ademán de enderezarse y sintió una punzada a un costado de la cabeza, a donde se llevó la mano.

Hans se la tomó con cuidado y la apartó del área adolorida.

—Fue un golpe fuerte—dijo a manera de explicación—. Tranquila. No es grave.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?—sus intentos por hablar se quedaron en nada al darse cuenta de que no sabía exactamente como formular sus dudas. Había tanto que quería saber y se hallaba tan confundida. Deseando que no se tratara de un sueño.

El pelirrojo le sonrió de lado, esbozando aquella mueca arrogante que tanto recordara del tiempo en que se conocieron. Sin embargo, era un gesto que guardaba cierta sinceridad que no mostraba para nadie más que con ella y que le hizo acordarse de cuanto le gustaba cuando se dibujaba en su rostro.

El paso de aquellos pocos años no había hecho cambios significativos en él, aunque sí que se le veía distinto. Sus ojos verdes habían adquirido mayor seriedad, sus facciones mostraban una ligera madurez y su rostro se hallaba perfilado por el rastro de una barba rojiza que le cubría la mandíbula y que encajaba con lo desordenado de su cabello en aquel momento.

—No quería asustarte—prosiguió Hans adivinando el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos—, solo quería sacarte de ahí. Lo último que deseaba era que resultaras lastimada.

—¿Qué sucedió?—consiguió preguntar tratando de hacer memoria antes de haberse desvanecido.

—Un trozo de madera se desprendió del techo y te golpeaste cuando tratabas de salir—los dedos de la mano que mantenía presionada contra su mejilla se movieron hasta el sitio afectado, rozándolo con delicadeza—, tuve que sacarte de ahí antes de que el lugar terminara de destruirse. Me temo que quedó reducido a menos que escombros.

¿Menos que escombros? ¿La vieja cabaña estaba destruida? Por su mirada azul cruzó una expresión consternada.

—Los criados—musitó Elsa frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Sus sospechas se vieron respondidas cuando la sonrisa de su acompañante se tornó en una mueca llena de crueldad y cinismo.

—No serán más una molestia—aseguró Hans con tranquilidad y una expresión sumamente calculadora, que lejos de atemorizarla solo le intrigó—. No tendrás que volverlos a ver de nuevo. A ninguno de ellos. No habrá más hipocresía, Elsa.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras reconocía el significado de sus palabras. La cabaña ya no existía. Las personas que la servían habían desaparecido también y no le faltaba pensar mucho para saber de que manera. Todo se había ido. Ya no estaría encerrada entre aquellas paredes ni recibiría miradas de temor ni desagrado. Su vida secreta se había quedado atrás.

Era libre. Libre de ir a donde quisiera y de hacer lo que quisiera.

No pudo detener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al darse cuenta de ello. Todo había cambiado en un instante y era lo que había soñado desde pequeña.

—En verdad no quería lastimarte, Elsa—la voz del príncipe la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Quizá no debí actuar de forma tan impulsiva. Pero mi prioridad era sacarte de allí—cuando lo miró a los ojos, notó que estos habían cambiado para mostrarse honestamente preocupados—, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

La expresión que adoptó al preguntarle aquello era tan solemne, que no pudo sino sentirse aún más dichosa. Se preocupaba por su bienestar. Todavía después de tanto tiempo seguía importándole. No la había olvidado. Y ella tanto que se había empeñado en creer lo contrario para no guardar más dolor en su corazón.

Lentamente alzó su propia mano para colocarla sobre la de él, que había regresado a acunar su mejilla.

—Debí haber sabido que se trataba de ti—dijo en voz baja.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras permanecían observándose. Pudo sentir la mirada de Hans vagando desde su cara hasta su cuerpo y se sintió algo cohibida. Ya no tenía dieciséis años y estaba consciente de que había cambiado también. Quizás aún más que él al encontrarse en plena adolescencia cuando se despidieron.

Se percató de cómo los ojos de él se detenían brevemente en su pecho y sintió ruborizarse, conteniéndose de cruzar sus brazos en un acto reflejo para impedirle mirar. Sabía que aquella habría sido una reacción por demás infantil, aunque se sintiera sumamente cohibida. Tenía puesto un camisón lo suficientemente recatado como para cubrir buena parte de aquella área de su cuerpo, el cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos y era de seda blanca. Pero el listón azul que rodeaba la parte alta del talle era suficiente para enmarcar su esbelta y bien formada figura.

Repentinamente, Hans cayó en la cuenta de cómo la estaba observando y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Por más ganas que tuviera de aumentar su cercanía con la princesa, ante todo estaba su educación y el respeto que guardaba hacia ella, que era tan distinta de las demás personas. Y que por supuesto, no aceptaría sus atenciones de forma tan rápida debido a su carácter reservado y el hecho de que aún se estaba habituando a su reencuentro.

Retirando la mano de su rostro, comenzó a aflojar la cinta que mantenía la capa que llevaba puesta en su lugar para quitársela de encima.

—Aquí—dijo haciendo ademán de ponérsela a la rubia, que se inclinó hacia adelante para que la pudiera anudar en torno a ella, cubriéndola más.

Elsa le agradeció aquello, pensando que seguramente más adelante podría crearse un vestido de hielo para reemplazar su atuendo nocturno. Todas sus pertenencias habrían quedado destruidas con el incendio, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Tenía libertad sí, pero ¿qué hacer con ella cuando gran parte de su vida había estado obligada a que los días trascurrieran de la misma manera, uno tras otro? ¿Cómo enfrentarse a un mundo que no tenía la más mínima seña de su existencia?

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar conmigo?—preguntó más para ella misma que para el joven—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Hans le tomó una mano y volvió a sonreír de lado.

—Vendrás conmigo—le respondió con seguridad—. Regresaremos a Arendelle. Ocuparás el lugar que te corresponde.

La princesa lo miró con confusión, sin saber si debía animarse a intentar aquello. Le parecía imposible que los habitantes de un lugar que ni siquiera la conocía, fueran a aceptarla como su reina, con su don de hielo y las terribles consecuencias que podía desencadenar si se salía de control.

Por supuesto que no lo harían. Era una alternativa impensable.

Él pareció leerle el pensamiento y alzó su mano de nuevo para acariciarle la barbilla.

—¿No estás cansada de ser ignorada, Elsa?—le preguntó con perspicacia—¿De ser dejada a un lado? ¿De tener que ocultarte de todo el mundo?

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en su interior y una vez más sintió resurgir todo el resentimiento que había guardado durante años.

—Mereces algo mejor que eso—continuó Hans—. Mereces tener un reino entero a tus pies. Mereces ser admirada y temida. Es mejor a ser ignorada, ¿no lo crees?

Y lo era. Sin duda lo era porque no soportaba más ser nada en el mundo, mientras todos los demás tenían un lugar al cual pertenecer.

—Déjame hacerlo posible para ti, Elsa—la mano masculina que se había posado en su barbilla se cerró en torno a su mandíbula suavemente—. Déjame estar a tu lado cuando ocurra. Nadie volverá a hacernos a un lado.

La chica volvió a mirarse en aquellos orbes verdes, que tanta confianza y adoración le expresaban y supo que había tomado su decisión.

* * *

Resultaba extraño estar de pie al frente de todas esas personas que la miraban, en espera de que se llevara a cabo el punto culminante de la Ceremonia de Coronación. Ojos ansiosos permanecían puestos en ella, llenos de expectativa. La mayoría pertenecientes a cortesanos y otros miembros de la nobleza, mientras que otros demostraban sus puestos en el clero. Debido a lo apresurado del evento, no se había tenido el tiempo de invitar a suficientes nobles de otros países aliados y en lugar de ello, la Corte Real había tenido a bien enviar cartas a la gran mayoría anunciando el deceso de Sus Majestades y el ascenso de su única hija como nueva gobernante de Arendelle.

Habían sido días difíciles para Anna. Días entre los cuales caminaba de un rincón a otro del palacio, a veces llorando cuando no la veían y otras, recordando la última vez que había estado junto a sus padres. Portar una corona nunca había sido la mayor expectativa de su vida, pero había sido educada desde siempre para ello.

Quien diría que el día de afrontar tamaña responsabilidad llegaría tan pronto. Faltaban tres años para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad adecuada y así ocupar su espacio en el trono. Sin embargo las circunstancias eran extraordinarias y aun con el luto por la muerte de sus progenitores encima, se había visto alentada por los altos mandos de la corte a ser coronada cuanto antes.

Estaba asustada como jamás lo había estado. ¿Qué sabía ella de gobernar? Las lecciones de política y todo lo que había aprendido en libros, no se comparaban a tener que hacerlo de un momento a otro.

Todos tenían tanta confianza en ella que temía cometer una equivocación.

Nerviosa, miró al Obispo que recitaba las palabras de rigor para la ocasión sin escucharle realmente. En el lugar se respiraba un ambiente tenso, que iba más allá del desafortunado naufragio que hace tan solo unos días, había arrancado al rey y la reina de sus vidas. Aquello no solo se trataba de sus padres. Había algo más, pero no sabía que a ciencia cierta.

Apenas y fue consciente del momento en el cual debía inclinarse para aceptar el peso de la corona real. En instantes todo se habría terminado. Se enfrentaría a una nueva vida, llena de obligaciones y presentía que también, de bastante soledad.

—Larga vida a la reina de Arendelle.

Los asistentes en la capilla haciendo eco de la frase dicha por el Obispo la sobresaltaron y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión seria. La corona había sido posada encima de sus cabellos rojizos y a pesar de que se trataba de un objeto poco pesado, la sentía sobre si misma como una carga que lentamente la conducía hacia un hoyo negro.

Aparentando total tranquilidad, la recién coronada reina salió rumbo al Salón Principal del palacio seguida de un pequeño séquito, donde se celebraría un baile en compañía de los cortesanos y los pocos invitados que habían podido asistir a la ceremonia.

A Anna le encantaban los bailes desde que era niña. Pero ahora no quería estar en este. Lo único que deseaba era volver a su habitación y pensar por largo rato, hasta quedarse dormida. Bailar en aquellos momentos no tenía sentido, como tampoco le apetecía comenzar a entablar conversaciones vacías.

Claro que ahora importaba muy poco lo que quisiese. Tenía una responsabilidad.

Distraídamente camino por los pasillos, en donde ya comenzaban a desperdigarse diversos nobles. Todos le hacían reverencias y dejaban escapar palabras de felicitación, a los que respondía con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Diviso una figura conocida al final de la galería por la cual caminaba y apresuró sus pasos disimuladamente.

—Gerda—dijo en voz baja haciendo que la aludida dejará de acomodar un arreglo floral para darse la vuelta.

La sonrisa cálida de su ama de llaves la reconfortó, apenas quedaron cara a cara. Ciertamente, aquella mujer era de más apoyo que todos los desconocidos con quienes tendría que convivir por las siguientes horas.

La mujer regordeta se inclinó ante ella, en un gesto que le extraño bastante.

—Su Majestad—dijo y Anna frunció un poco los labios.

El título sonaba inusualmente extraño viniendo de una persona que le era familiar y que tan solo acostumbraba dirigirse a ella como "princesa Anna", siempre denotando cierto cariño y apreciación maternal.

—Se escucha raro cuando tú lo dices—dijo sin pensar, haciendo que la sonrisa de Gerda se ensanchara aun más.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Su Majestad—volvió a repetir—. Sé que es necesario tratarla con el respeto que se merece, en especial a partir de ahora.

Anna estuvo a punto de decirle que aquello no era necesario, pero se detuvo antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca. Sabía que ella insistiría después de todo y estando rodeadas de tantos invitados, no creía que la fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de usted, Su Majestad—habló Gerda después de una pequeña pausa—. Sé que hará lo mejor para todos.

—Estoy muy nerviosa, Gerda—dijo con la sinceridad brillando en sus ojos verde azul.

La mencionada le dedicó una nueva sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

—Todo estará bien—le hizo saber afectuosamente—. Todos confiamos en usted ahora. Su padre estaría muy satisfecho, Su Majestad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa, Anna se permitió pensar en el fallecido rey y llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente, así era. Él la había educado desde siempre para dar lo mejor de sí cuando llegara al trono. No podía decepcionarlo. Haría todo cuanto pudiera por el bien del reino.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Gerda.

—Es tiempo de que se encamine al Salón Principal—le indicó el ama de llaves amablemente—, el baile dará comienzo dentro de poco. Luce usted espléndida.

Anna tuvo la certeza de que decía la verdad, aunque no se sintiera con el mejor de los ánimos. El amplio vestido de color esmeralda sin embargo, le sentaba lo bastante bien como para compensar su poco habitual entusiasmo. En otra ocasión sin duda se habría sentido maravillosa de usarlo ante las miradas de los demás.

Después de despedirse brevemente de su leal criada, retomó nuevamente la dirección hacia el área del castillo donde la esperaban para celebrar. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las personas ya habían partido hacia allá, incluido su séquito.

Pasó junto a la biblioteca y le llamó la atención ver que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Fue un hilo de una conversación ajena proveniente del lugar, la que la hizo congelarse en su sitio.

—... todos ellos muertos, completamente carbonizados.

Volviéndose lentamente hacia las puertas a medio abrir, Anna se acercó sin hacer ningún sonido, intrigada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que no estaba bien escuchar a escondidas de esa manera, más nunca había sido del todo buena siguiendo todas las reglas que establecía el protocolo. Las costumbres eran complicadas de cambiar incluso cuando se estaba recién coronada.

Frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca, dos nobles a los que reconoció como pertenecientes a la Corte de Arendelle, hablaban con gestos de evidente preocupación en sus rostros.

—Mi Dios—musitó uno de ellos, totalmente consternado—. ¿Cómo se nos ha podido pasar por alto una noticia de este tamaño?

—El fallecimiento de Sus Majestades fue algo sumamente desafortunado, el pueblo entero continúa de luto—respondió el otro—. Es natural que no se tenga conocimiento inmediato de otro tipo de cuestiones.

—Las desgracias no se terminan—dijo su compañero—. Sin duda, la situación será terrible en las Islas del Sur.

—Eso es lo que temo. El asesinato de la Familia Real ha desatado un caos enorme en el reino entero.

Anna emitió un grito ahogado y por un segundo temió que la descubrieran. ¿Asesinato? ¿De qué hablaban aquellos dos hombres?

Afortunadamente ninguno pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, demasiado enfrascados como estaban en lo que se hallaban diciendo.

—Ninguno de los herederos sobrevivió, se rumorea que el más joven está desaparecido—prosiguió el que había mencionado el incidente—, no se encontró su cuerpo junto a los otros dentro del palacio. El rey y la reina fueron los primeros en ser hallados dentro del Salón del Trono.

—Parece imposible... —el otro hombre hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando—, ¿pero cómo puede ser cierto? ¿Quién o qué sería capaz de acabar con la vida de alguien de esa manera?

Hubo un silencio tenso antes de que se volvieran a escuchar palabras.

—Se cree que hay artes muy peligrosas implicadas en esto—dijo el primero con un tono de voz en extremo serio—, aunque hay quienes prefieren no hacer caso de supersticiones. Sin embargo, hay algo que no deja de ser un misterio en todo este asunto. La manera en que los reyes y cada uno de los príncipes fallecieron... quemados por completo, con esa expresión horrorizada en sus rostros... es difícil de imaginar. En especial porque no se sabe que fue lo que originó el incendio en el palacio.

—¿Un incendio tan grande como para destruir el lugar entero?

—Esa es otra cuestión precisamente. Nadie de afuera se percató de ello. Y es extraño, porque todos los sirvientes y soldados que habitaban en el palacio también perecieron bajo el fuego. Resulta extraño que este no se haya extendido hacia el exterior, como suele ocurrir con este tipo de desastres. Todo indica que es como si el fuego se hubiera concentrado dentro del castillo para destruir a sus habitantes. Y que así como dio inicio, así se desvaneció. Sin que nadie interviniera.

—Justo como lo que sucedió en el bosque.

La mirada de alarma en uno de los nobles se hizo presente.

—¡Silencio! No debemos mencionar eso aquí—nervioso, el que acababa de hablar miró en torno a sí, no siendo capaz de distinguir a la pelirroja a poca distancia de la puerta entreabierta—. Ese es un tema del que no estamos seguros.

—Pero si es como me lo acaba de contar, posiblemente tenga relación con lo que sucedió en las Islas del Sur. Un incendio que acaba con la Familia Real, igual que como ocurrió en la cabaña del bosque. ¿Es posible que tenga relación?

—No lo sé—la voz del otro sonó algo desesperada—, honestamente no sé que pensar. Han pasado tantas cosas extrañas en los últimos días. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

—¿Mal presentimiento?

—El Obispo nos pidió tratar con mucha discreción este asunto. Hasta no saber a ciencia cierta que fue lo que ocurrió en el bosque, no deberíamos apresurar conclusiones, creo yo. Olvide usted lo último que acabo de decir.

—Quizá deberíamos informar a la reina Anna.

—¡De ninguna manera!—la exclamación tomo por sorpresa a la joven—Ella no necesita saber nada de esto. Podría resultar catastrófico.

—Como si las cosas no se hubieran salido lo bastante de control ya. ¿Alguien ha pensado en la princesa? No sabemos donde se encuentra en este momento, ni de lo que es capaz.

Anna frunció el entrecejo mientas trataba de digerir aquellas palabras. ¿Princesa? ¿De quién estaban hablando? ¿Qué clase de rumbo había tomado esa conversación y que era lo que tenía que ver con ella?

—No nos corresponde a nosotros hablar una palabra más del asunto, mi lord—escuchó decir al compañero del que había hablado, con voz enérgica—, por el bien de todos, es mejor esperar y seguir guardando el secreto. Por la memoria de Sus Majestades.

El noble aludido estaba a punto de mencionar algo, cuando pareció pensarlo mejor y callar. Conmocionada por aquello, Anna estuvo a punto de entrar y exigirles que le revelaran de que estaban hablando, cuando ambos mostraron intenciones de abandonar la biblioteca.

—Será mejor que nos dirijamos al Salón Principal. Ya nos hemos demorado bastante y no queremos hacer esperar a Su Majestad.

Sin saber porque, ella simplemente retrocedió y se ocultó detrás de un pilar cercano, mientras veía como aquellos dos salían de la estancia y se alejaban por el pasillo. Anna dudó de ir por el mismo camino, pues todo lo que había escuchado la había dejado sorprendida y muy preocupada. Algo le estaban ocultando y necesitaba saber que era.

Lo peor es que dentro de sí también comenzaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se había sugestionado con la plática que acababa de oír? Una conversación que no estaba pensada para ser escuchada y que justamente tuvo que ser presenciada por ella. Ansiosa, jugo con sus manos por sobre la tela de terciopelo verde de su vestido y miro en ambas direcciones del pasillo donde estaba parada. Se hallaba completamente desierto.

Sin saber porque, no pudo evitar sentirse asustada.

* * *

El Obispo se removió nervioso en su despacho, desistiendo de una vez por todas de quedarse allí. Pese a tener consciencia de la celebración que tenía lugar en el palacio y en honor a la recién coronada reina, él nunca había sido una persona festiva. Prefería la tranquilidad y la soledad, donde podía estar en paz consigo mismo. Pero en aquella ocasión estaba muy lejos de tener cualquier sentimiento pacífico.

Apenas había terminado de oficiar la Ceremonia de Coronación, se había retirado esperando encontrar noticias positivas por parte del jefe de la Guardia Real o quizá debido a la visita de algún cortesano. La situación no había cambiado y la espera nunca había sido más angustiante.

Intranquilo, salió de la habitación con rumbo a la parte más amplia de la Iglesia, donde se encontraban el altar y los lugares designados a los feligreses, que cada domingo llegaban a escuchar los oficios de rigor.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión, el sitio se encontraba completamente vacío. A pesar del luto por la reciente muerte de Sus Majestades, los habitantes de Arendelle se las habían arreglado para hacer una pequeña celebración en la plaza principal de la ciudad, esperando lo mejor del nuevo reinado.

Repentinamente, su mirada avejentada se topo con una única persona sentada en uno de los últimos bancos del lugar, inclinada y con la cabeza gacha entre sus rodillas, como si estuviera sumamente entristecida por algo. Se trataba de un hombre joven, por lo que pudo apreciar desde donde estaba. Sus anchos brazos se hallaban apoyados sobre sus piernas con las manos unidas frente a él.

Lo único que podía distinguir de su apariencia era el cabello pelirrojo, del que las velas encendidas para alumbrar la capilla arrancaban varios reflejos cobrizos.

¿Qué haría él allí? ¿Por qué no estaría celebrando con los demás?

—Es muy tarde para estar tan solo en un sitio como este, hijo mío—le habló, después de dirigirse hacia él.

Dos orbes esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada y por algún motivo, le incomodaron. Esperaba encontrarse con la mirada melancólica de quien trata de buscar un poco de paz interior al encontrarse en un templo sagrado. Pero en esos ojos no había ni rastro de tristeza, calidez o melancolía. Eran extrañamente fríos e inexpresivos y parecían mirar muy dentro de su alma.

—He venido a confesar mis pecados, padre.

La manera en que lo dijo, con su voz grave pero sin denotar algún indicio de pena o arrepentimiento le causo mala espina de manera inexplicable. Pero últimamente se hallaba tan preocupado, que tendía a desconfiar de todo. Y era su trabajo de cualquier manera, brindarle algo de consuelo a quienes lo necesitaban por sus errores, sin detenerse a juzgarlos por ellos.

—¿Alguna vez ha hecho algo tan terrible que sintió la necesidad de ocultarlo del mundo?—la pregunta que le hizo el muchacho lo tomó por sorpresa.

El semblante de su rostro era por completo impasible y quizá fue por eso que se abstuvo de invitarlo a pasar al confesionario, y prefirió proseguir con su conversación justo donde se encontraban. Al fin y al cabo se encontraban a solas.

—Dime que es lo que te aqueja, hijo mío—habló con una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

El pelirrojo dejo escapar una breve risa al tiempo que se enderezaba para seguir hablando.

—He hecho cosas terribles, padre. Cosas imperdonables—confesó sin perder el gesto sardónico que había dibujado en su rostro—, cosas que me condenarán para siempre.

No le gustó la forma en que lo dijo, carente de miedo o empatía. Al contrario, el recién llegado se mostraba tan apacible mientras decía aquello que fue inevitable sentir como aumentaba su nerviosismo. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra al respecto, su inesperado huésped siguió hablando.

—Todo lo he hecho por ella ¿sabe?—le dijo—Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Llegaría hasta donde sea. Estoy seguro de que usted comprende, padre. ¿Alguna vez ha pecado por amor a alguien?

—Yo... no comprendo... —el clérigo dio un paso atrás al mirar como el joven se ponía de pie calmadamente.

—No, yo creo que sí—dijo él y dibujo una sonrisa torcida en sus labios—, tengo el presentimiento de que sí. Todos guardamos secretos ¿sabe? ¿Cuáles son los suyos, padre? ¿Tiene pecados que deba confesar?

Alzó la palma de su mano y una flama brotó sobre ella, dejando al religioso sin habla y completamente pasmado. El horror no tardó en cruzar por sus facciones.

—Dios mío—murmuró al ser testigo de aquello.

Era antinatural, demoníaco. Era terrible. Una vez creyó pensar que había visto lo más extraño en el mundo, lo más abominable bajo la llegada del invierno. Nunca se atrevió a pensar que podría haber cosas semejantes más allá. Darse cuenta de ello en aquel preciso instante, le llenó de miedo.

—Sé lo que está pensando—murmuró el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreír—, que esto no es natural. Que es aberrante—su semblante adquirió cierta crueldad que no hizo sino provocar que su corazón latiera desbocado a causa de la agitación—, no es como si pudiera culparlo. Naturalmente usted me teme. La gente tiende a temer lo que está fuera de su comprensión. Lo que es superior a ella misma.

—Yo... no... —las palabras salieron entrecortadamente de los labios del Obispo mientras se volvía para mirar a su alrededor, comprendiendo que nadie vendría en su ayuda.

Las puertas de la catedral se hallaban cerradas y los vitrales reflejaban apenas un breve paisaje de colores sobre el piso de mármol, gracias a la luz de las veladoras. Afuera comenzaba a oscurecerse.

—Como aquella niña que ocultaron en el bosque—esta frase hizo que el anciano hombre se volviera con una mueca de espanto hacia el otro—, sí, la hija que Sus Majestades tanto se empeñaron en negar hasta su desafortunado naufragio. ¿Sabe algo de ella, padre? ¿Sabe donde se encuentra en este momento?

El sacerdote se quedó estático por un momento, tratando de procesar lo que sucedía.

—¿Sabe lo que sintió durante todos estos años, lejos del mundo exterior? No es fácil vivir de esa manera. No es fácil ser un error que debe esconderse.

Comprendiendo a lo que se refería y atando cabos en menos de un segundo, el Obispo se esforzó por mirar de nuevo dentro de aquellos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo tan diabólico como peligroso.

—El incendio en la cabaña—musitó con perplejidad.

—Lo que tenía que hacerse para que las cosas volvieran a su lugar—dijo el joven sin mayor importancia—. Todos necesitamos un lugar en el mundo. Pero a veces, no hay lugar para todos.

El cura se dio la vuelta para precipitarse hacia la puerta principal que se encontraba a sus espaldas, sin detenerse a pensar realmente en lo que hacía. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. No obstante se detuvo en seco al percatarse de algo que lo dejó aun más horrorizado. La pesada cerradura que sellaba las puertas se hallaba inmersa bajo una gruesa capa de hielo al igual que las bisagras de la misma. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? ¿Cuándo había aparecido ese hielo allí?

Estaba seguro que hace un momento no había ni rastro de él...

Una figura emergiendo de entre las sombras cerca de la recién bloqueada entrada, llamó su atención bruscamente haciéndole volver la cabeza. Oculta bajo una gruesa capa oscura, una silueta femenina avanzó hasta él y lo único que pudo apreciar con claridad bajo la capucha de la prenda, fue el par de ojos azules que le dirigieron una mirada gélida.

—¿Se va tan pronto, padre?—la voz que hizo la pregunta era suave y melodiosa, a la vez que tan fría como el invierno—Aún tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

—¿Quién...?—su cuestionamiento se vio interrumpido por la risa femenina que se dejó escuchar.

—Usted ya debería saber quien soy—le respondió la recién aparecida con falsa amabilidad, contestando a la duda no formulada—. ¿No es así? Permítame darle una pista.

Una fina capa de escarcha se deslizo desde el punto en el que ella se encontraba hasta donde él estaba parado, siendo testigo de lo que sucedía con incredulidad y un miedo que no hacía sino acrecentarse a cada segundo.

La temperatura descendió en torno a él y algunos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer desde el techo de la Iglesia.

—Imposible—el Obispo se escuchó susurrar aquella palabra al tiempo que le devolvía la mirada a la princesa, quién le sonrió con aparente dulzura.

Solo que debajo de aquella sonrisa se vislumbraba algo peor. Puro resentimiento.

—Usted me estaba buscando—dijo ella avanzando un par de pasos en su dirección, mismos que él retrocedió—. Oh, por favor no tema. Tome asiento. Quisiera saber cual es la urgencia por encontrarme. Debe tratarse de algo realmente importante viniendo de alguien como usted.

—¿Cómo...?—a estas alturas presentía que era inútil tratar de completar todas sus preguntas.

Tenía la impresión de que tanto la princesa como aquel extraño, sabían más (o al menos pretendían hacerlo) de lo que se imaginaba.

—Camino hacia Arendelle nos encontramos con algunas personas de la Guardia Real—explicó la joven tranquilamente—, entre ellos el Jefe de Soldados. Tuvo a bien de informarme que había sido usted junto a los miembros de la Corte Real, quienes los habían mandado a inspeccionar el lugar en mi búsqueda. Que desdichados—se lamentó—, me temo que pusieron bastante resistencia. Fue una lástima quitarlos del camino de una manera tan terrible, pero no había más remedio.

El sacerdote palideció ante sus palabras, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

—Por favor siéntese, insisto—repitió ella con calma—. Necesita usted tranquilizarse.

El hombre sintió como era agarrado bruscamente del cuello de su hábito por las manos masculinas del acompañante de la chica, y pronto se vio empujado contra una de las bancas de la Catedral.

—Así está mejor—la muchacha deslizó hacia abajo su capucha revelando su pálida melena rubia y una piel nívea e inmaculada.

El Obispo pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que los años la habían cambiado, otorgándole una apariencia frágil y hermosa. El engaño perfecto para ocultar el ser aberrante que era en realidad.

—Supe por las celebraciones en el pueblo que ahora mi hermana es reina—continuó ella aproximándose hacia donde había sido forzado a sentarse—. Me gustaría que me hable de ella. Estoy ansiosa por verla ¿sabe?

—La reina Anna ha tomado el título que le corresponde—consiguió decir él con voz trémula pero lo bastante alta como para demostrar la poca firmeza que le quedaba—, tal como siempre debió ser.

Los ojos azules de la princesa reflejaron cierto odio por segundos, que después se vio velado debajo de la máscara de frivolidad y cortesía fingida que le había dedicado hasta entonces.

—Veo que usted lo cree así—dijo parándose a un palmo de distancia de él y luego arrodillándose en el suelo frente a su persona, para aumentar la cercanía—, no puedo culparlo, padre. No puedo culparlo por temerme de la manera en que lo hace. Usted es una persona tan insignificante. Y yo no pedí nacer con tanto poder.

El religioso soltó un gemido de espanto cuando ella levantó una de sus manos e hizo que el hielo lo cubriera desde los pies hasta el pecho. Un frío enorme se extendió por sus extremidades haciéndolo tiritar incontrolablemente.

—Fue por eso que acató las órdenes de mi padre al exiliarme al bosque. Lo entiendo, de verdad que sí—dijo la princesa—, yo nunca signifiqué nada para él. Pero él no está más con nosotros. No volverá a estarlo nunca más. Me parece entonces que hay cosas que deben cambiar, ¿no piensa usted lo mismo?

Los ojos descoloridos del hombre solo le dirigieron un vistazo lleno de temor y seriedad.

—No me mire de esa forma, padre—la muchacha volvió a sonreír con algo de descaro—. Tan solo quiero recuperar el lugar que me pertenece.

—No eres digna de llevar la corona, tú, hechicera—siseó él como pudo, bajo del frío que apresaba su cuerpo—. No perteneces aquí sino a lo más profundo del infierno. Ahí es donde debes estar...

Un alarido de dolor interrumpió sus palabras y no pudo sino retorcerse debajo del hielo que lo apresaba, al sentir una de las manos del pelirrojo cerrándose en torno a su cuello y oprimiendo hasta dejar una laceración ardiente sobre su carne. El clérigo inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante una vez que se vio libre del agarre de aquellos dedos, dejando salir un gimoteo horrorizado de sufrimiento.

—Ten cuidado con tus palabras, miserable—siseó su agresor entre dientes, mientras sus ojos verdes lo miraban con odio absoluto.

Aquello le hizo encogerse de temor. Estuvo más consciente que nunca de que se estaba enfrentando a fuerzas muy peligrosas y tuvo la certeza de que no escaparía de ahí con vida. Sintió su corazón sobrecogerse con angustia.

—Sus modales son lamentables, padre—escuchó hablar de nuevo a la princesa—. No es esa la forma de dirigirse a alguien de la nobleza.

La rubia se puso de pie para observarlo desde mayor altura y sus ojos, como glaciares de hielo, se mostraron como la contraparte de la dulzura que había en su voz. No había rastro de compasión en ellos.

—Mi hermana—repitió ella—, ¿le ha hablado acerca de mí?

El Obispo no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada.

—No—musitó la muchacha con voz comprensiva—, jamás tuvo la intención de hacerlo ¿cierto? Ni siquiera ahora que ha ascendido al trono. ¿Fue ese el deseo de mi padre? ¿Quería él que ella le sucediera? ¿Se olvidó de mí por completo?

—Su Majestad siempre quiso lo mejor para sus súbditos—consiguió decir él con voz entrecortada, sintiendo aun el ardor de la quemadura en su garganta—. Siempre deseo que el reino estuviera en las manos de una persona digna... como su hija...

—Yo también soy su hija—lo cortó la joven glacialmente—. Su primera hija. Soy la primogénita.

—Princesa Elsa—la anciana mirada del hombre se poso en su rostro con una expresión en la que se combinaban el miedo y sus últimos indicios de valentía—, jamás nadie se ha explicado el porque usted nació bajo una maldición tan terrible... nada de esto habría tenido que suceder nunca... pero por el bien del reino, Sus Majestades tomaron una decisión. Hay cosas que deben seguir su curso natural...

—Y lo harán. Después de esta noche—replico ella firmemente.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

La pregunta trémula del Obispo la llenó de satisfacción por dentro y otra vez le volvió a sonreír. Y él, sintiendo como el hielo congelaba de manera más dolorosa sus extremidades y su pecho, pensó en lo horrible que era ver tanta maldad oculta debajo de algo tan engañoso como lo era el rostro de aquel ángel demoníaco.

—Ustedes siempre me negaron un lugar en el mundo—dijo la princesa observándolo con firme determinación—, siempre se empeñaron en ocultarme por algo con lo que no pedí nacer. Siempre antepusieron sus intereses a lo que yo pudiera sentir. ¿Sabe usted lo que es permanecer apartada del exterior, sin saber que esperar? ¿Preguntarse porque está aquí, siendo tan diferente? ¿Recibir el desdén de los que le rodean sin haber hecho realmente nada para merecerlo?

Su mano se cerró en el aire con un movimiento elegante, como si buscara oprimir algo con sus dedos. El sacerdote sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si una estaca de hielo se hubiera clavado en él y dio un nuevo alarido.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabe—continuo la rubia sin prestar atención a su sufrimiento—. Siempre fui algo antinatural incluso para mis padres. Jamás se pensó en mí como un ser humano.

Esta vez, el Obispo pudo sentir como un frío doloroso se extendía a lo largo de sus venas. El final estaba cerca.

—Pues bien, quizá no lo sea después de todo—la joven volvió a inclinarse hacia él—, pero aun así, voy a recuperar lo que es mío.

—Dios mío—murmuró el hombre para si mientras exhalaba una nube de vaho a causa del frío—, Dios mío ayúdame por favor...

—Dígame, padre—hablo ella haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas—, ¿están todos los miembros de la Corte presentes en el baile de esta noche? No me gustaría dejar de ofrecer mis saludos a cada uno de ellos. ¿Cuántos son?

El aludido comenzó una oración con la cabeza gacha, su voz era temblorosa y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

—¿No piensa contestarme?—preguntó la princesa sin conmoverse por su estado y luego miró al pelirrojo, de pie tras él esbozando otra sonrisa—Entonces habrá que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta.

El joven se aproximó un paso y movió una de sus manos en dirección a su víctima, consiguiendo incrementar su calor internamente. Aquello fue fatal. Un dolor agudo interrumpió los rezos del Obispo, quien apresado debajo del hielo que lo mantenía en su sitio, fue incapaz de retorcerse en contra de la sensación que ahora le torturaba.

Su sangre corría como un torrente helado debajo de su carne ardiente. Sentía como si su piel estuviera en llamas. El frío y el calor se alternaban entre sí, enviándolo al fondo de una espiral de sufrimiento. Agonizaba.

Aquello se extendió por minutos que para él transcurrieron como horas. En las paredes de la Catedral hicieron eco cada uno de sus gritos y sus lamentos de súplica, pero nadie lo escucharía. Estaba tan apartado de todo el mundo. Su vista se nubló y solo fue consciente de ese momento que deseaba que terminara con todas sus fuerzas.

Quería morir. La muerte era mejor a soportar aquello.

Tan pronto el hielo se detenía momentáneamente de congelar sus venas, el fuego lo reemplazaba haciendo erupción en lo más profundo de las mismas. Su corazón latía desbocadamente y respirar se había convertido en un imposible.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo del Obispo de Arendelle se consumió encerrado en una reluciente capa de hielo y su piel se volvió tan cetrina como una vela que acababa de apagar su resplandor. El último de sus suspiros quedo impregnado en los muros del templo, que había sido un testigo mudo de aquella extraña muerte. Restos de escarcha sobresalían entre las laceraciones que alcanzaban a verse en su rostro, deformado en una grotesca mueca de miedo.

Elsa se quedó observándolo con un semblante impasible. Había cumplido con su cometido al darle lo que se merecía y pese a todo lo que se esperaba, eso había sido demasiado fácil.

Igual que había sido sencillo con la Guardia Real en el bosque y como lo sería con esos cortesanos, que habían conspirado en su contra.

Por un momento deseo que su padre no hubiera naufragado en aquel accidente en altamar, tan solo para ver la manera en la que la miraba cuando se diera a la tarea de acabar con él. Pero la venganza estaba limitada a castigar a quienes todavía se encontraban entre los vivos y habían sido tan negligentes, como para robarle los mejores años de su infancia, encerrada como un vergonzoso secreto.

Soltó una exhalación antes de apartar su mirada del Obispo. Dentro de poco todo terminaría.

—Ya es hora, Elsa—escuchó decir a su compañero y se volvió hacia él confiando en parecer tranquila.

No sentía culpa por nada de lo que había hecho. Pero tampoco sentía calma. No la sentiría hasta que la venganza estuviera completa.

Silenciosamente tomó la mano que Hans le extendía antes de dirigirse al palacio.

* * *

Las caras sonrientes y las conversaciones amables que llenaban el Salón Principal, se encontraban lejos de tranquilizar a la recién coronada reina, que ni siquiera había tenido ánimos suficientes para bailar al compás de la Orquesta que animaba el sitio. Muchos de sus invitados tuvieron a bien confundir su actitud con el nerviosismo, aun patente después de su ceremonia; pues quien antes fuera princesa era conocida por varios de ellos como el alma de cuanta celebración se llevase a cabo.

Pero lejos de sentirse simplemente nerviosa, Anna se sentía ansiosa y sumamente perturbada por la conversación que se negaba a salir de su cabeza. Incómoda, volvió a tomar un sorbo de la copa que sostenía para luego volver a lanzar una mirada a través de la amplia estancia, desde su trono.

Hombres y mujeres enfundados en lujosos trajes de gala iban de un lado a otro, reflejando la felicidad que ella se encontraba lejos de sentir. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto del salón, ubicando a los dos nobles que antes estuvieran hablando en la biblioteca acerca de un tema que no terminaba de comprender y del cual estaba decidida de llegar hasta el fondo.

Una voz cercana la detuvo en su escrutinio.

—¿La está pasando bien, Su Majestad?—ella se volvió para mirar a otro cortesano que frente a su persona, había hecho una ligera reverencia.

—Estupendamente—respondió forzando una sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos y dejando su copa a un lado.

No tenía ganas de conversar.

Algunos de los invitados que comenzaban a observar asombrados a través de los ventanales del lugar, llamaron su atención. Hubo algunas exclamaciones de asombro y murmullos y Anna se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ver también, al tiempo que la reacción inesperada de aquellas personas se iba extendiendo hacia los demás.

Blancos copos de nieve caían desde el cielo, precipitándose con lentitud y cubriendo sin prisa los jardines del palacio y sus alrededores.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa, a la vez que observaba aquel espectáculo con incredulidad. Una nevada en plena estación primaveral no era natural, por más hermoso que pudiera parecer.

La nieve comenzó a descender cada vez con mayor velocidad, mientras un viento fortísimo arreciaba contra los ventanales del castillo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Para entonces toda la concurrencia del baile se había acomodado en torno a las ventanas, subiendo de tono sus conversaciones y dejando ver su perplejidad. Algunas personas denotaban miedo y preocupación, mientras otras hablaban acerca de lo admirable y bella que era la escena que estaban presenciando.

Anna se sintió nerviosa.

Las puertas de Salón Principal se abrieron de par en par intempestivamente y un viento helado entró, apagando las candelabros encendidos en distintos puntos para iluminar la estancia y agitando la enorme araña de cristal que colgaba del techo. Algunos gritos se dejaron escuchar entre la multitud y la consternación no tardo en hacerse presente en los rostros de los asistentes.

Tratando de mantenerse serena, Anna avanzó con paso elegante por entre las personas que ahora le obstruían la vista y miraban hacia la entrada. Sus malos presentimientos comenzaban a hacerse realidad de alguna manera.

La habitación entera se había quedado casi a oscuras, tan solo alumbrada por los rayos de luna que se filtraban a través de las ventanas y que le conferían una apariencia fría y sobria. La temperatura había descendido de manera drástica, consiguiendo helar los huesos a cualquier presente. Hasta ella misma se sentía a punto de tiritar.

En cuanto fue capaz de observar hacia las puertas del salón fue su turno para mostrarse más consternada que sus invitados, cuyas murmuraciones proseguían.

Había dos personas en el umbral.

Una de ellas era un hombre joven y alto. Su cabello pelirrojo y una barba de la misma tonalidad le daban un aspecto tan atractivo como temible, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con decisión. Iba vestido de manera sencilla, pero su porte era el de una persona orgullosa y prepotente. Había algo peligroso en torno a él.

Junto a él se encontraba la joven más bella que Anna hubiese visto jamás. De piel blanca como la nieve y una melena pálida que imitaba el reflejo plateado de los rayos de luz nocturna que entraban por los ventanales. Iba enfundada en un vestido amplio que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y que relucía como el hielo. Su mirada cerúlea no mostraba expresión alguna y en torno a si, había cierta aura de frialdad que imponía respeto.

La joven reina la observo detenidamente y cayó en la cuenta, con asombro, de que la recién llegada guardaba un parecido enorme con su madre, a excepción del color del cabello y ese aire sobrenatural que se respiraba en torno a su presencia.

Los ojos azules de la desconocida se posaron en ella apenas se hubo aproximado, conectando con los suyos propios y fue entonces que sintió algo muy extraño.

Anna se quedó estática en su lugar, sin ser consciente verdaderamente de los murmullos y el miedo a su alrededor. Quería acercarse y demostrar su autoridad, demandando por la identidad y la presencia de aquellos extraños, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

Ella nunca había sido una persona autoritaria realmente, a pesar de su fuerte carácter.

Entonces, la joven a la que no había dejado de observar le sonrió, iluminándose sus rasgos con aquel gesto. La pelirroja sintió calma ante aquello, reparando en la apariencia bondadosa que demostraba el rostro de la inesperada invitada. Lucía igual que su madre. Era realmente hermosa.

Se quedo mirando como ella empezaba a avanzar en su dirección, sus pasos haciendo eco sobre el suelo de mármol. Se hizo el silencio.

Paralizada como estaba por la incertidumbre, Anna no fue capaz de parpadear siquiera. La desconocida no había dejado de sonreír y se movía con una gracia natural, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ambas. Su manera de caminar y de moverse denotaban todo lo que se debía esperar de una reina, captando las miradas a su alrededor. Se encontró a sí misma deseando desenvolverse de aquella manera, ser como quien ahora se detenía frente a sí y le dedicaba una leve reverencia. Ojalá, pensó para si, algún día fuera capaz de ser tan imponente como ella.

—Su Majestad—escuchó que le decía a modo de saludo.

Tenía una voz suave y cristalina como el hielo que se formaba en los fiordos, a los que tantas veces fue en compañía de su padre.

—¿Quién eres?—consiguió preguntar en voz baja.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí, Anna?—cuestionó ella de vuelta consiguiendo sorprenderla todavía más.

Su pálida mano se alzo para posarse en su mejilla, haciendo que se estremeciera. Su piel estaba tan fría como el invierno.

—¿De verdad la magia consiguió borrar todos tus recuerdos?

¿Recuerdos? ¿Qué recuerdos? ¿De donde la conocía aquella joven? ¿Había llegado a convivir con ella alguna vez?

Anna lo dudó profundamente, diciéndose que nadie sería capaz de olvidar a una persona como la que ahora le estaba hablando. Y había mencionado también algo de magia. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo con aquello?

Una vez más se miró dentro de aquellos ojos azules, que tan familiares y desconocidos le resultaban a la vez. La parecía como si todo lo que la rodeaba se hubiera desvanecido en un cuadro muy difuso, mientras breves imágenes surgían en su mente como escenas veloces.

Veía el mismo salón del palacio y un manto blanco de nieve, risas infantiles, destellos de luz invernal y a una niña de ojos azules y cabello cenizo.

Una punzada en su cabeza le hizo apartar la mirada bruscamente, provocando que la joven retirara su mano. Anna se sentía ligeramente mareada e hizo acopio de fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Fue como si algo encajara dentro de sus memorias.

—¿Elsa?—se oyó preguntar con la voz entrecortada.

Su mirada comenzó a humedecerse.

Su hermana mayor le sonrió otra vez, alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Algo me decía que tenías que recordar.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, pensó Anna sin darse cuenta de como un par de lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Nada lo tenía. Solo la certeza de que contaba con una hermana a la que jamás había conocido verdaderamente. ¿Dónde había estado en todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué no se acordaba de ella? ¿Por qué sus padres no le habían dicho nada al respecto? ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo olvidar?

—Elsa—susurró conmocionada al tiempo que regresaba a observarla—... yo...

—Shhh—acató ella colocando un fino dedo sobre sus labios para acallarla—. Todo ha terminado, Anna. Ya estoy de vuelta.

La princesa se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente y un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Anna creyó escuchar una advertencia detrás de sí, proveniente de alguno de sus cortesanos, pero solo fue consciente de la brisa helada en torno a su persona y de como parecía penetrar en lo más profundo de su piel, con aquel breve contacto. Por un instante una paz absoluta se apoderó de ella.

Después, un frío inmenso se extendió desde las puntas de sus dedos hacia sus extremidades y su torso, corriendo dentro de ella como un torrente helado de hielo que hizo que se encogiera y temblara incontrolablemente. Su pelo empezó a tornarse en hebras blancas y a su corazón le estaba costando más trabajo latir.

Un dolor agudo estalló en su pecho y Anna cayó abruptamente al suelo, en medio de las exclamaciones de horror de sus invitados, golpeando el suelo con la cabeza y provocando que la corona se soltara de sus cabellos, rodando por la brillante superficie de mármol.

El caos se desató a su alrededor sin que pudiera prestar atención a ello. Lo único que podía hacer era luchar por seguir respirando.

Gritos de pánico a su alrededor, personas precipitándose hacia la salida o corriendo de un lugar a otro mientras un resplandor cálido iluminaba de nuevo el lugar. De alguna manera, un incendio había estallado dentro del Salón Principal.

Una pequeña ventisca creció en torno a las dos figuras femeninas que se hallaban en el centro de la habitación, manteniéndolas a buen recaudo del resto de la multitud.

Y ella entró en pánico. Supo que iba a morir y las lágrimas se agolparon con más fuerza en sus ojos. Su piel estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad azul a causa del congelamiento e intrincados patrones de escarcha se dibujaban sobre la misma, amenazando con extinguir su vida.

Horrorizada, trató de asirse a las faldas del vestido plateado de su hermana, quien la miraba desde su altura sin inmutarse.

Elsa dio un paso atrás, evadiendo los intentos de su pariente por incorporarse.

—Elsa—la llamó ella asustada y con esfuerzo.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Fue la única pregunta que resonaba dentro de la mente de Anna, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y se fijaba en el rostro de su hermana, que a simple vista parecía tan benévolo y lleno de dulzura. Pero que solo era una máscara para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. La que ahora le miraba sin sentir la más mínima culpa o piedad.

—La vida es injusta, Anna—le dijo serenamente—. Me hubiera gustado enseñártelo de otra manera. Pero nuestros padres no me dejaron otra opción.

El corazón de la mencionada se estaba deteniendo.

—Ahora las cosas regresarán a como deben ser.

La chica se desplomó otra vez, sumiéndose dentro de la inconsciencia.

—Adiós, Anna.

La despedida de su hermana mayor, el frío de la ventisca que las rodeaba y el terror que se había acrecentado en el interior del Salón Principal, fueron todo lo que la reina pudo distinguir y escuchar antes de exhalar su último suspiro.

Una capa de hielo termino de formarse en torno al cuerpo de la gobernante de Arendelle, convirtiéndola para siempre en una estatua congelada.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de tonalidades lilas y rosadas. El palacio permanecía en silencio sepulcral y una soledad absoluta se respiraba en el ambiente.

Hacía horas que se habían terminado las celebraciones en el pueblo, debido a la inesperada nevada que ahora azotaba los alrededores sin clemencia. Puertas y ventanas habían sido cerradas a causa del frío y del temor de los habitantes, ante los sucesos acontecidos por la noche en el palacio.

Rumores monstruosos sobre incendios letales y conjuros que atraían hielo y ventiscas, habían llegado hasta los oídos de quienes vivían en la ciudad, a causa de ciertos nobles y soldados que lograron salir del castillo y hallar refugio fuera de él. No pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que la historia de lo que había sucedido tomara más forma y se extendiera de boca en boca.

Mientras tanto, la preocupación principal de ciertos asistentes extranjeros al baile era partir lo más lejos posible de aquel reino encantado y volver a sus hogares, donde no tardarían en divulgar las terribles noticias.

Y mientras tanto, en el Salón Principal del palacio, una joven observaba el paisaje cubierto por la nieve a través del inmenso ventanal. Sus ojos azules recorrieron los jardines reales, las calles de Arendelle y los tejados de las casas con tranquilidad calculadora, disfrutando de la ausencia de ruido a su alrededor.

Todo se había acabado.

Los muros de la estancia se habían ennegrecido a causa del fuego y las cenizas ocupaban gran parte del lugar, junto con la escarcha provocada por sus poderes. Había rostros grotescos y horrorizados en distintas partes del lugar, con sus cuerpos consumidos por el poder del incendio. El resplandor de las estatuas de hielo presentes en el mismo sitio contrastaba con su apagada apariencia, pero la que más llamaba la atención, era la que había en el centro.

La figura de su pequeña hermana.

La escena se repetía en otras partes del castillo, sin excluir a sirvientes y soldados que habían tratado de interponerse en el camino de sus poderes. Elsa jamás pensó que su don pudiera alcanzar tal magnitud y cuanto se podía disfrutar de él, sin preocuparse por salirse de control o hacer algo mal. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan libre.

Podía acostumbrarse a eso.

A través del reflejo de la ventana, vio entrar a una persona conocida que avanzó hasta la estatua de Anna. Miro la expresión congelada y aterrada que se dibujaba en su cara sin vida con indiferencia y luego se inclinó para recoger la corona, que seguía intacta en el suelo.

Hans guió sus pasos en dirección a ella, que continúo mirando por la ventana. Solo cuando lo sintió a un paso de distancia fue que se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con esos orbes esmeraldas que eran los únicos capaces de transmitirle calidez.

Él la observó detenidamente por un segundo antes de esbozar esa sonrisa torcida y arrogante que tanto usaba para enfrentar al mundo.

Cualquiera que lo mirara diría que ese era un gesto cruel y lleno de condescendencia. Pero solo ella lo conocía bien. Solo ella era capaz de discernir el amor que se ocultaba detrás de sus ojos en apariencia inexpresivos y de su forma cínica de sonreír. Un amor que no era inocente y quizá no era del todo puro, pero que había sido lo único que la había liberado y que nunca querría perder.

El joven colocó la corona con cuidado sobre la cabeza de la rubia antes de romper el silencio.

—Larga vida a la reina de Arendelle—dijo en voz baja con cierta solemnidad que provocó que las comisuras de los labios de la muchacha se levantaran ligeramente.

Hans se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en un movimiento posesivo y hambriento, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos y sintiéndose pletórico. Por fin tendría todo lo que siempre había querido y no habría poder en la tierra que se lo pudiera arrebatar. Un trono desde el cual gobernar, un reino que estaría postrado a sus pies, un lugar desde el cual ser admirado y temido. Elsa le devolvió el beso con pasión.

Nada de eso significaba que las cosas serían sencillas a partir de ahora. Habría problemas cuando los rumores sobre aquella noche infernal se desperdigaran lo suficiente.

¿Pero qué importaba? Ya habían demostrado que podían enfrentarse a lo que fuera, ¿por qué no habría de ser así en el futuro? Cualquier amenaza hacia su reinado sería exterminada y nadie volvería a alzarse en su contra. Las cosas tomarían el rumbo correcto.

En la distancia, el sol se levantó por completo.

* * *

Muy bien. Oficialmente esto se terminó. No sé si de la mejor manera para ustedes, pero es lo que tuve en mente desde el principio y bueno... ya está hecho.

Una enorme disculpa por el extenso hiatus en el que mantuve esta historia, pero de verdad, muchas veces me faltó inspiración y tiempo para terminarla como quería. Espero que se hayan entretenido con la lectura y que me comenten que les pareció (si es que leyeron este tremendo pedazo de capítulo xD).

Creo yo que deje todo bien en claro pero una nunca puede asegurar que no se le escapen detalles. De modo que si quedan dudas o algo, con gusto las respondo por MP o en mi perfil, si es que vienen de usuarios anónimos. Elsa es una bitch cuando se lo propone y me encantó hacerla tan mala en esta historia. Con Hans no hay nada nuevo, ya sabemos que es un sociópata.

¿Alguien se esperaba la muerte de Anna? Lamento haber sido tan dura con ella pero las circunstancias lo demandaban en un fic tan oscuro como este.

Acerca de la escena en la Catedral, nada personal, simplemente un aspecto que también quería reflejar en la historia debido a la manera en la que comenzó ya que el Obispo también tuvo participación en el asunto que lo desencadeno todo. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con esa parte, todo se hace con la simple intención de entretener.

En fin, gracias a todos los que siguieron esta pequeña historia. Ahora sí puedo concentrarme en mi long-fic *suelta un suspiro de alivio*.

_F_: Algo me dice que seré una más de las personitas que perderán en tu reto, porque no se me ocurre que pueda significar esa misteriosa inicial tuya. Lo lamento. xD Por cierto, yo tampoco soporto el calor.

Es medianoche y tengo que partir amiguines. ¡Nos veremos en una nueva aventura Helsa! Por favor, no olviden presionar el botón de abajo. ;D


End file.
